Super Smash Bros: The SSB4 Interviews
by APC99
Summary: The Smashers spend several days interviewing video game heroes and villains for the next adventure. Humor, Adventure. Some mild swearing and occasional dirty humor. Currently taking requests.
1. Porky Minch and the Masked Man

**Author's Note: This is my first published story, so please don't hate!**

**UPDATE: Hello, I'm APC99, a young author. I've finally decided to just kind of tell you about this before you read, so... It kind of gets crazy in this first part right here. I'm separating these interviews into Days, and it's currently the first Day. Don't be turned off by the interview part, eventually it transforms from an office into a battlefield! How? Keep on reading! Don't be afraid to leave a request and PM me, and if you don't know a character, I'll make a guide eventually...**

* * *

Mario sighed. He looked at his hat as he waited in a small room sitting alongside some of the greatest heroes in the world. Everyone was as bored as him. Link stood there, shining the Master Sword, Samus was working on her whip, Yoshi was sleeping, Fox was juggling with his reflector, Kirby was devouring a chair, Donkey Kong ate a banana and Pikachu was playing with a Pokeball on the floor. Eventually, the door swung open as Ike entered and turned in his application. All of the fighters from Brawl had officially signed up for the upcoming tournament between them. It was now time to let in the newbies. Fox got a call from the boss and said to the others "Hey! We got 4 more judges now. Apparently we need all of the classic veterans here. Can we get a few translators? No? Well then, we'll turn in all of the applicants later. Yes. Goodbye."

"So, who's first? How many third-parties are coming?" asked Samus.

"We got a villain named the Masked Man. Works for the Pig Mask Army. He'll be let in once Ness, Luigi, Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff arrive. By the way, can we really get a translator for our other friends? Only, what, 7 of us can speak English?" Fox answered.

"And most of us don't-a like talking, amicis!" quipped Mario. Link and Samus nodded.

Luigi entered and fell on the floor. Captain Falcon followed behind him, giving Ness a piggyback ride. Jigglypuff rolled after them, and they sat down. Suddenly, the door swished open as Peach entered.

"Should I let them in, guys?" smirked the princess.

"We're still talking, Peach." growled Link.

"Well, excuse me, prin..."

"QUIET! We don't talk about those days. Let them in."

In walked a huge mechanical machine which strangely looked like a bed. On the bed was a chubby young boy, who then jumped off and smiled as he held a remote control. He wore suspenders and a red bow tie, and had parted blonde hair. The most interesting thing was the mechanical spider legs popping out of his backpack. A slingshot was clear in his pocket as he pressed the button on the remote. In walked another boy wearing a grey helmet covering one of his eyes. He wore a black zip-up jacket with white fur around the collar, alongside orange pants. He held a laser sword in one hand, the other was an arm cannon. His cape swished in the air as the sword flickered. No emotion on his face, he put away the sword and crossed his arms, staring at the veterans. Ness' usually happy face turned into a growl as his eyes began to glow with energy.

"Hello, Ness. Are these the other judges? Good. I'm Porky Minch, future ruler of New Pork City. This is my- I guess you could say friend- Claus, but you can call him the Masked Man." the fat one smirked.

"What do you want, Pokey? Just because you have a bodyguard doesn't mean I'm afraid of you." Ness shouted angrily.

"It's Porky now, you little twerp. And we're here to join your little game. I came because I knew I could finally use my skills against you and that Lucas brat. Masked Man justs wants to kill, so I decided he could fit in with the other baddies."

"Well, the applications are filled out, the movesets are attached, we need more villain reps, we'll send them to base. Thank you for your time, and we'll contact you." Samus sighed. Porky crawled away on his spider legs as Masked Man popped out mechanical wings and flew away.

"Seriously? We're sending my arch-enemy and a brainwashed cyborg into battle against us? They're just here to go after me and Lucas!" barked Ness.

"Ness, you need to know something. In our normal lives, we may hate a person or like a person. But in Smash Brothers, it's about forgiveness or the ability to strike. Look at Mario and Luigi. Even though they're normally the best of brothers, any second in a fight they can go at each other's throats. With Mario and Bowser, sometimes they need to give up their differences and just team up to take care of the opponent." Link calmly assured the boy.

"No more touchy-feely, guys! The next guy is coming up! He's a third-party character from Rareware." Fox replied as he checked his earphone.

Donkey Kong immediately perked up. He watched as the door swung open, and he began to grin until the person entered.

"Urp... Am I late?" the furry guest asked.


	2. Conker the Squirrel

**Author's Note: This is my first story, and I didn't get to post my last Author's Note, so here's the second chapter! If you guessed that Banjo and Kazooie were the next review, then you'll have to wait a while, but I've got them coming pretty soon... Anyway, in the reviews, leave any requests! I've got over 100 characters to choose from, and it'll be a bit insane. But it's a work of progress, so maybe if I get enough requests, I'll have certain characters reviewed before others, but no Miis, since I can't really interview them... Oh, and just to be safe, the interviewee swears a bit, but it's Conker! What'd you expect? Back to Adventure!**

* * *

Donkey Kong frowned as he saw the drunken squirrel bump into the wall while hiccuping. Link proceeded to pull out two aspirins from his pouch as Kirby attempted to swallow one. Alongside the glass of water on the table, Conker grabbed them and proceeded to speak.

"Well, hello. I see a few familiar faces. I heard that Diddy didn't invite me to the race, and that hurt, right here" he grinned as he pointed to his heart.

Donkey Kong grunted and made noise as Luigi listened.

" Hey says-a you're one of the reasons people don't let-a kids play video games." the green-clothed plumber stuttered.

"FALCON 3-HOLE PUNCH!" the captain exclaimed as he organized the files from Conker.

"Well, l've been busy, remake on the Xbox, fighting off Tediz" Conker bragged. He took out several guns and a chainsaw and said "This right here is my moveset."

"Um, Mr. Squirrel? We're afraid these aren't weapons we'd want. Do you have anything else?" Samus asked.

"Well, I can hover with my tail, got a slingshot and frying pan somewhere, can turn into an anvil, I also put in a few ideas for stages and items?"

"What's your motivation?"

"My what?"

"Why do you want to fight in the next game?"

"Well, my agent told me there'd be a good gig here, get a few coins, enough to buy trophies..."

"Did you submit a trophy design?"

"No, I made one! Here it is!"

"Sir, that's a picture of your face taped to a Tails trophy with magic marker all over it."

"Well, on a Microsoft salary, what'd you expect?"

"Can we call your agent?"

"He's in hell."

"Gregg the Grim Reaper's your agent?"

"He's the closest person to me who hasn't died."

"He's already dead."

"Let's not get into details, OK?"

"What's this stage?"

"Oh, it the giant pile of crap over near the beehive."

"Sir, this is a E10+ rated game..."

"Well then, let's aim for a T!"

"You're only game for the Nintendo was M-rated."

"Not the Pocket Tales. Everyone forgets the Pocket Tales."

"Fine. What does this stage have that other stages don't?"

"A singing piece of poop with sweet corn teeth. His song is quite catchy. You can choose lyrics or no lyrics!"

Samus slammed the door shut as she left. Conker took out the money in his pocket and played with it. Link cleared his throat as he tried to finish off the interview.

"OK, Conker, we'll send your application to base, They'll probably tweak it, so let's hope for the best."

"Is it impolite to finish off my Jack Daniels and go do the secretary princess outside?"

"Very."

"Don't understand why I can't be in this. Snake is in. Probably Travis Touchdown, and all he does is jack off with his glow stick! Don't get me started on Master Chief..."

" Conker? It's time to leave..."

"And Banjo and the Battletoads! Is it because their games don't feature mature content? is it because they're squeaky clean? Forget this shit, I'm making a Super XBox Brawl! Peace off, video game bitches!" And with that, Conker slammed the door as he guzzled a few bottles.

"Are we ever going to get to the good choices?" Link struggled to smirk while stating this.

"Don't-a worry, Hero of Time! I-a suggested this one myself!" Luigi beamed while twiddling his thumbs and then whistled his theme.

"Oh my god! It's my turn now! I can finally prove I'm just as good as my heroes, Mario and Luigi! Won't Toadsworth and the Princess be proud!" the short shadow squeaked.

"Here we go," Mario sighed in an annoyed manner.

* * *

**Who is this tiny high-pitched interviewee? Why does Mario seem reluctant to interview him or her? Will Conker pass out on the floor of the headquarters? STAY TUNED, Same Smash Time, Same Smash Channel! But before you go, I recommend searching up the author and my personal friend Rubyyoshi, who has stories about Spyro and Cave Story, two franchises that he has helped me add to this story in later chapters. This is APC, wishing you don't play Conker's Bad Fur Day in front of your parents! **


	3. Toad

**Author's Note: Hello once again, audience! Sorry, been watching me some Tobuscus. Anyway, The first 4 chapters have officially been finished! Only over 100 to go... yay... Anyway, here's Toad, as promised. He's a bit energetic, and Mario's gone a bit crankier since the whole fake-out at the end of each castle thing back in the olden days. So, just request your characters before they end up being used as number 102 or something... the first day of reviews will end at about chapter 15, which will be explained next chapter. **

* * *

"Hi there! I'm Toad! Hi Mario! Hi Luigi! Hi Yoshi! Hi Donkey Kong! Hi..."

"Um, Toad? You're already signed up to be part of Peach's moveset." Link checked the paperwork.

"Well, I think that since Toadsworth is Peach's bigger protector since my downgrade, I'm hoping to go back into the spotlight just like the old days! I was in all of the classic Mario games even in cameos, I'm always part of the team in the kart races, the baseball games, tennis matches, dance contests and I even got my own game for the NES and SNES!"

"Yeah, under the name Wario's Woods." Fox teased.

"Toadsworth can be used, or maybe she can use that magic parasol! I just wanna try to fight! I've got a moveset all figured out! I can spin on my head and reflect things with spores, I can use my jetpack from Mario Party 4, I can pull vegetables out of the ground like Peach and I can throw bombs from my game!"

"Toad, listen. We truly enjoy having you as part of the team, but we think maybe you should stay with Peach on this one."

"PLEEASSSE?"

"Well, we do like Mario reps, you'd be original due to your physique, you're one of the better options. You're still competing against quite a few reps who have a larger fanbase."

"But I have two ideas for a Final Smash!"

"What are they?"

"Well, I could summon the Toad Brigade..."

"No! No more than-a one!" Mario screamed out of nowhere. Everyone stopped and looked at him, including secretary Peach, the Miis who had just been interviewed and Conker, who had just woke up from his drunken nap in the waiting room surrounded by beer bottles. Toad began to pick up the papers he dropped and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Mario. I didn't mean to-"

"Listen, Toad. I'm-a bit cranky, because I woke up-a pretty early in the morning to get here. You're one-a of the best people I know, and no-a matter what happens, I would be happy to fight alongside you."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah, bro, did you-a mean it?" Luigi smirked and gave Mario puppy eyes.

"Yes, I-a did, bro. Toad, we'll send your-a moveset to headquarters."

"YAY! I get to be a SUPER SMASH BROTHER! I'm going to fight Bowser, and Ganondorf, and Dedede, and Wolf, and Wario, and..."

"OOK!" Donkey Kong grunted into the intercom.

"Peach will be coming to get you home, little guy." Link smiled.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you my other final smash!"

"What?"

"I use magic to create giant twisted mushrooms to crush my opponents as I can bend them and bounce their corpses off of them." Toad grinned as spores began to surround him as his eyes turned to a greenish color which matched the spores. The interviewers went silent as Toad laughed evilly and then walked away cheerfully as if nothing happened. They organized the past applications and finally put them in folder and gave them to Meta Knight, who then flew away to give them to the boss.

"Well, we've got a chubby boy tyrant, his half-robot minion, a drunken squirrel with issues and a child-like warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom who apparently has a bit of a dark side." Samus laughed as she stood up and closed the door. Kirby put on his chef's hat and began to cook a soup for them when suddenly the door was crunched up and eaten by a round figure. The shadow sniffed and made beeping noises as he rolled into the pot of soup and jumped in. They all thought that one of Sonic's friends had decided to crash the interviews, when the figure jumped out of the pot to reveal the round figure had red shoes, orange gloves and yellow skin. He was round, and had blue eyes and a huge mouth.

"Hello, Smashers! I'm Pac-Man, and I'm ready to join your fight!" the figure beamed.

* * *

**Why is Pac-Man interrupting the interview? Does Kirby hold a grudge to the classic hero for ruining dinner? Is Toad possessed by Shiverburn Galaxy or is he just weird? Tune in next time to see our Smashers face another challenge! This is APC, wishing your princess is not in another castle. **


	4. Pac-Man

**Author's Note: Well, here it is! It's Pac-Man, probably one of the likeliest of the interviews! Since I started writing these (Fun Fact: These actually started as actual movesets for the characters, and my first one was- no shocker- the Masked Man.) I've discovered that not only are all of the likely characters near the 100 mark (don't expect Palutena, Bandana Dee or Samurai Goroh soon, but they'll come...) So, anyway, same as usual, in your reviews post any requests and I'll see to it they get in soon. If I get enough requests, I'll make any character go ahead of them (but be warned: don't expect next chapter to be about any request characters) and I'll finish up. Oh, and I'm beginning to love the chemistry between these characters. However, I feel this certain chapter doesn't really live up to the previous ones, since I couldn't do much in the comedy part of these stories. Well, it's up to YOU! Start Reading, my friends!**

* * *

Pac-Man pulled out a box of pellets and began to chow down as Mario and Donkey Kong jumped up to greet him. Kirby looked at his soup and made a sound nobody would expect from such a small creature.

"EEK! OOK OOK AHK!" Donkey Kong growled happily as he grabbed Pac-Man's hand and started to shake it violently. Mario smiled as he replied "He said it's-a great to see another classic friend. How are-a things going with you? Anything new?

"Well, I've got a few new games like Pac-Man Party, Pac-Man and Galaga Dimensions, I got my own TV show, things are getting better since the days of the GameCube, that's when things started going down. But I heard that my creators are joining with yours to create this, so I thought that I would have a good chance of getting in!" Pac-Man grinned.

The interviewers sat down and organized their papers as they watched Pac-Man show his moveset. Kirby growled as he ate the papers, only for Captain Falcon to give him more.

"Well, you've seen my Rev Roll since I entered. Now I can also chomp down on opponents, like I did the door. I can use these pellets I'm eating as a chain by shooting them from my wrist, and then I can Butt Bounce like Yoshi and Bowser." he smirked.

"Well, what about your final smash?"

"My what?"

"Your final smash. The attack meant to finish off your enemies."

"Oh, that! Watch this!" Pac-Man ran off and grabbed a Smash Ball from the racks, as well as dragged Conker into the room, who was fast asleep and had a bit of vomit on his mouth. He took a bite from the Smash Ball as the energy leaked around him and turned his blue eyes a glowing yellow. His eyes turned back to normal as he pulled out a huge Power Pill from his pocket and popped it into his mouth. The room stayed dark as suddenly Conker woke up, but he was simply a blue being in the shape of his body with glowing white eyes and a white mouth in a frown. He tried to jump, but could not. Pac-Man's form began to pixelate as he eventually became the classic Pac-Man. He chomped non-stop and was able to maneuver through air as he stopped circling in the air and aimed for Conker. Pac-Man bit the drunken squirrel, who was freaking out like he had been drugged, and sent him flying into the air. The darkness went away as Pac-Man began to round out into a yellow ball, when limbs and facial features popped out onto him as he landed.

"Not too shabby, if I say so myself." Pac-Man wiped off some of the rodent vomit from his cheek. Everyone but Kirby applauded as Pac-Man bowed. He put his paperwork on the table and began to rev up when suddenly Kirby spoke out.

"Don't get me wrong, I love having competition, but don't you think this guy shouldn't be in this? He's just a mismatch of me, Sonic, Yoshi and Wario with a tether move added in. I think he's a clone!"

Everyone gasped. Peach immediately ran out of the room as the others were surprised by Kirby's actions, but mostly the fact that he could actually talk. The Smashers proceeded to talk to Pac-Man while Kirby began to turn a shade of red, a cross between anger and embarrassment.

"That was... interesting." Fox tried to bring everyone back together. Yoshi suddenly woke up and noticed he had missed the interviews. He whispered to Mario to answer everything while Link and Samus brought everything to order.

"I'm sorry" Kirby sighed quickly as Link nudged him with his Hylian Shield. Pac-Man nodded and shook Kirby's hand.

"Hey, Kirby, I'm sorry I ruined your soup. Hey, as an apology I'll help you make it! Since everyone for today is still here, we can have a buffet!" Pac-Man told the pink puffball. Kirby nodded and they both jumped off to find ingredients. Now, everything was back to normal. The interviewers told Porky, Claus, Toad and the Miis to stay for dinner, and they called up all of the other Smashers. Eventually, all of the judges got back to the table and Pac-Man left to go finish off the soup. Fox got a message and rolled out the rest of the interviews for the day on his laptop. They only had done 6 interviews (the Miis' interview isn't recorded due to their inability to speak and since Samus said they were a shoe-in anyway) and had to do 15 by the end of the day. Peach and Toad burst through the door as they shrieked with excitement.

"Mario! One of your friends is coming for an interview! He hasn't been seen since the SNES days!"

"Which-a one? Is it who I-a think it is?"

In through the door came a wooden puppet and a cloud-like being who simply responded with a star they held up.

* * *

**Who are these mystery allies of the portly plumber? Does Luigi know them? Is Kirby really on good terms with one of the world's first video game stars? And will Conker ever return to Earth? This is APC, wishing you beat Level 256 of Pac-Man!**


	5. Geno and Mallow

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter was originally extremely long. I will be working on it later to include the cut parts in later chapters. The chapter originally included a rushed romance between Captain Falcon and Samus, but I felt like it needed to be expanded on before it happened. Also, most of the judges were sent to do different things, leaving Link, Ness, Fox and the Pokemon to interview the Balloon Fighter. However, thanks to several requests (3 of them, which makes me remember I'm no celebrity on FanFiction... yet...) I'm postponing the Balloon Fighter's interview to introduce Ghirahim, Magnus and Krystal. And just as the BTW, my birthday is coming up, so I may have some interviews to fit in with that. Mainly, since I'm asking for Punch-Out!, Yoshi's Island DS and Luigi's Mansion, I will introduce Little Mac, Baby Mario and King Boo very soon. So, like I said before, the schedule is Ghirahim, Little Mac, Magnus, Baby Mario, Krystal, King Boo and then Balloon Fighter. Oh, and expect some costumes in the stories ahead, since the Baby Mario story does involve another identity of the portly plumber... Again, request your characters! There's still quite a few I have yet to do!**

* * *

Luigi scratched his head as Mario and Yoshi joined Peach and Toad in dashing to hug their comrades. Mallow laughed as the dinosaur's tongue flew right through the cloud-like adventurer. Geno held back a laugh and walked to the corner in a very Batman-esque style. His red eyes glowed as he unscrewed the opening on his finger and watched the magic juggle between his fingers.

"Well, this is a surprise! What're you guys doing here?" Peach squealed.

"We heard that there were try-outs, and you guys would be here, so we decided we'd drop in and try to get in." Geno smirked. Luigi took off his hat and scratched his head as he took off the Poltergust and went to talk to the strangers.

"Hey, fratello! Not to be-a nosy, but who are-a these guys?" Luigi managed to stumble as Mario attempted to hold Kirby back from eating the "cotton candy man".

"Oh, Luigi! I forgot you didn't-a join me when the giant sword crashed-a into Bowser's Castle. The puffy one is a prince of-a Nimbus Land, and the other is a protector of-a the Star Road!"

"You went on an adventure without-a me? And with these guys, Yoshi, Peach and-a Toad?"

"Well, Bowser and his Koopa Troop did-a help us out to stop the bad guys..."

"How many adventures did you-a go on without me?"

"Well, many years ago I fought the nonno of Donkey Kong, captured him, and then more recently I rescued Peach from-a magic worlds inside paintings, and then I also traveled to a tropical island and-a fought an evil clone of me who covered the island with graffiti by using a robotic backpack that-a shot water, and the evil clone turned out to be the son of-a Bowser, and there was a giant hot tub in a volcano, it was all-a very fun." Mario numbered off as he told Luigi. Luigi's eye began to twitch as he sat back down and sketched a backwards L.

"Well, that's exciting! We met a few friends at Square-Enix, and they suggested that we try out. So, we're trying to get through this quickly before the guys find out we escaped. So, time to show you our stuff!" Mallow squeaked. The two proceeded to use their powers. Pikachu's eyes lit up as he watched Mallow use lightning and other attacks. Samus, Link and Fox smiled as they wrote down the paperwork and immediately sent it to HQ. Ness elbowed Captain Falcon, who suddenly woke up and kneed the table in half. The lights turned back on as Samus sighed and welded the table back together. Geno then found a Final Smash ball and grabbed it as he began to fly and began to speak.

"Hey, Mario! Send one of your greatest warriors at me!" Geno laughed cockily. Ness again poked Captain Falcon, who woke up in time for Samus to just barely finish the welding. She smiled flirtatiously at the F-Zero racer, who smiled back like he was an awkward middle-schooler trying to get to first base. He stood up and straightened the scarf around his neck, and began to charge up all of his energy into a Falcon Punch able to break planets in half. Geno's body began to transform into a cannon as he fired a being that had his signature curl of hair and eyes into the Smash Ball. Geno's body flopped onto the floor, where it had returned into it's tiny doll form. Geno, now the star being, was glowing with Smash Energy, Went back into the doll, which grew back into the Geno they knew, and created a huge disc of light just as Captain Falcon closed his eyes and started to say "Falcon...". The doll yelled "GENO WHIRL!" and the disc smashed into Captain Falcon, knocking him out cold. Mallow then took his own Smash Ball and broke it, when clouds filled the room. Rain and Thunder began to strike Captain Falcon, and he tried to get up.

"Do you guys like it?" Mallow said with an extremely innocent voice.

"Yes, we'll-a send them to HQ" Mario smiled. The judges (except for Luigi, who could've been foaming at the mouth if he tried) told them to stay around for dinner, and they all got out their lunch. Ness looked at Link with a huge smile on his face, looked down at his papers and continued drawing him and Link against Ganon and Giygas, all while finishing up his steak sandwich. Yoshi grabbed a melon and started sucking on it, as DK stared at a banana in a very derpish manner. Link dipped his Cucoo leg in some BBQ sauce and Samus continued drinking an Energy Tank energy drink. Jigglypuff and Pikachu wrestled over some Rare Candies while Kirby just ate a Maxim Tomato with some Pep Candy. Captain Falcon drank his punch (**I'm very sorry, I couldn't resist**) and Fox just ate some waffles. Not everyone has to eat food from their franchises, OK? Anyway, Peach and Mario sat down and ate spaghetti, but Luigi just stood there, looking at them. He looked at his paper. Scribbled across it was "L is Real" and "Mr. L will Return" alongside several backwards Ls.

* * *

**Will Luigi gain back his sanity? Does Ness idolize the Hero of Time? When will I learn to keep my mouth shut about future interviews? Learn all this and more in the next chapter of SSB4 Interviews! This is APC, wishing you got through the Forest Maze!**


	6. Intermission A: Review Time

Before I upload the next chapter, I'd like to answer some review questions!

Kiu1q2w: Level 256 of Pac-Man, for those of you who don't know, is the final level in arcade Pac-Man. There is a glitch on it which makes it impossible to finish the game. There are ghosts, but no passageways, only coding. And to your other question, I'll make sure Professor Layton gets in eventually. And for Skull Kid, he will be here soon...

Sparkycat321: I'm going to let you in on a little secret: I haven't played Conker's Bad Fur Day. The problem about being a teenage game nerd stuck in Appleton, WI is there isn't much variety in the game stores. I've searched Half-Price Book stores, pawn shops and other places to attempt to get some old-school consoles like the NES, SNES and Nintendo 64, but I'm sad to say that none had any. Plus, my parents don't like the idea of the Virtual Console. So my only true expreience with any old-school games is the classic Legend of Zelda and the Mother series on my flash drive. Also, Toad is an interesting topic. I wanted the Toad in my story to be like, for a lack of a better comparison, Berry from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. I wanted him to be cute and innocent, but in reality a bat-sh*t crazy character. And yes, by Shiverburn Valley I do refer to the 3 figures from Super Mario Galaxy 2. Am I the only one who thinks that one of them is also in Super Mario 3D Land?

Zaxk: So you're a Sonic fan. I've honestly only played Sonic CD on my Kindle Fire, and SSBB. However, I know the Sonic Universe very well. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Eggman (I prefer the name Robotnik, but whatever), Metal Sonic, Silver and Blaze are all to be featured in the story. And for Mega Man, I'll have Classic Mega Man, Mega Man X and Zero all appear. Possibly Dr. Light, Roll, Dr. Wily and the Robot Masters as background characters, but that's about it.

12345: Yes, the irresistable Falcon Punch jokes. And if you do notice, I have other characters eating foods referencing themselves. Ness has Steak (the default favorite food in EarthBound), Link's Cucoo Legs (I'm currently planning on having a part where someone gets drunk off of Chateau Romani, preferably a LoZ character), Mario's pasta, Samus' Energy Tank (This was a bit unimaginative) and others. I honestly like the Derpy Kong eating the banana.

Uh: Time for a story, kids! Once upon a time, I saw a picture online. It had the original 12 Smashers in a room with several video game characters like Geno, Ridley, Little Mac and Bowser Jr. in line. It also had Mega Man on his knees, begging Mario to let him in. I thought "Hey, this would make a very interesting FanFic" so I pulled up my list of movesets and started to do them in order. I did not previously read the mentioned Fanfic, and I was shocked to find it. But I'm not trying to 1-Up him or copy him, I'm making a seperate story. His features Samus and Link interviewing different characters for the game. My story is really about the Smashers dealing with each other, but in a villain-of-the-week format with a twist. I honestly would like to have chapters dedicated to the interaction between characters, including the upcoming Chapter 15, which ends Day 1 of the SSB4 Interviews. His story includes sexual tension between Link, Ivy Valentine and Zelda, which is actually very funny. But in no way am I trying to plagiarize the other author, or have a competition with him. I have respect for my fellow writers. On the other hand, maybe we do have some characters in common. Link and Samus are the ringleaders, but because to me, Samus is a strong, independent woman who is the mother figure to this muttley group of Smashers. Link is intelligent and heroic, and is the guy everyone wants to be. And my movesets were in no specific order. I just got Mother 3 for my flash drive and thought "Masked Man would be cool in SSB4" so I made one. Then I thought Porky would be interesting too. Then Pewdiepie released his videos of playing Conker, so I remembered my love of the game's story and started writing his moveset. I began to think about others, like Toad, Balloon Fighter, Geno and, eventually, all the way up to number 98 on my list, Magnus. So I'm doing an original roster I created from fan-favorites, and just started writing stories about them. I don't want a basic cookie-cutter story copying others, I want creative writing that has characters interact, in the same spirit that the Super Smash Brothers series makes characters interact.

I love it when you guys tell me requests and tell me about my stories, it makes me feel like I'm doing a good job. However, please don't be negative, because I'm just a kid who's trying to make something that could be a copy-and-paste Google Doc to some friends, into a piece of literature that could bring a smile to some people's faces. But I do have some major influences on this story I'd like to mention. First off, there's Matthew Taranto, a brilliant writer and artist who works on the web comic Brawl in the Family. He inspired much of my Kirby character, as well as Captain Falcon and the upcoming Waluigi. Then there's my other influences. First, let's name all of the internet comedians who changed my POV. There's Ian and Anthony of Smosh, Pewdipie and his horror reviews, Tobuscus and his infamous Minecraft and Happy Wheels let's-plays, Doug Walker's identities of the Nostalgia Critic and Chester A. Bum, the Angry Video Game Nerd, CaptainSparklez, SkydoesMinecraft, the creators of How Animals Eat their Food (the name doesn't come to me right now), the people of Sonic for Hire, RubberNinja and many others who escaped the labyrinth of my brain. Then there's all of you guys on Fanfiction. From Invader Zim to Iron Man to Legend of Zelda to Gravity Falls, you guys have it all. I'm very happy to see fellow people like me try to turn something that nobody'd really enjoy, like interviews or them living together in an apartment a la Justice Friends, it's really cool. So thank you, those who take the time to review my story, the dreamers and the believers. And to the haters, I'd like to see you write a story about SSB4 Interviews. You claim that my story is way too similar, but because of a few minor details? Having SSB characters does not make it a clone. Having a similar storyline does not make it a clone. It's like the Doctors from Doctor Who: Everyone says they're the same, but only in role. They all have different things that make them unique and more interesting than the last. I'm personally a David Tennant fan for the series, but that's besides the point. And I did check the story. Ability King KK is a very talented writer. The profile picture's a bit scary, but that's not the point. He's been doing this longer than I have, and that means that we'll probably have some characters in common. I was planning Meowth, Dixie Kong, Midna, Sora, Fawful, Starfy and many others his story has too. I've attempted to contact this fellow writer to see if maybe he'd like to collaborate on a few chapters of his and on mine. But I learned I'm one of a million- there are many different stories involving Bowser, Mario and probably the most used- the trio of Link, Samus and Captain Falcon all interviewing different characters. I didn't do my research on this one. So, in short, I'm not what I call a Metroid writer- just rewriting what others did by sucking off their stories. I'm just the 11th Doctor of these stories, with different details and different characters. And I'm fairly certain there will be others after me. But it's not my time to regenerate yet. THE INTERVIEW MUST GO ON! ALLONS-Y!

Sincerely,

APC


	7. Ghirahim

**Author's Note: The longest one I've written, and one of my favorites. Included is the first review request character, Ghirahim! And it couldn't of come at a better time! For my birthday, I got Yoshi's Island DS, Mario Kart Wii and Skyward Sword, so I'm happy. Plus, a laptop to write these stories on! I'm very grateful for it! Also, I've uploaded a poll for characters, so make sure to vote! And, without further adieu, here's my masterpiece! Also, the lyrics for the Song of Storms are tweaked versions of the Amazing Brand0 version.**

* * *

Link was bored. He'd been wishing for someone interesting to walk in, like possibly Midna, Saria or even Fi, just so he wouldn't be bored out of his mind. He stared at the door, and ignored everything around him, like the awkward admiration of Samus from Captain Falcon making it's way past Link. Mario and Luigi continued to chat, with strange vibes coming from the green Ghostbuster. Ness was reading his Batman comic book with Pikachu cuddled up in his lap, as well as Jigglypuff plugged in with her earphones listening to music with Kirby, who stuffed his mouth with bag after bag of potato chips. Fox was napping, with the strange chanting of "Do a Barrel Roll! Press Z or R twice!"coming from his smart phone, and next to him Donkey Kong stared off into the distance. Yoshi hiccuped and out came a guitar. Everyone shut up and came up with an idea. Peach opened up the window and saw the sunshiny day that cursed them to be locked up in the room. Link pulled out the ocarina as Mario picked up the guitar and began to play. Link took a deep breath and began to play.

"A Down Up, A Down Up" his brain began to tell him, and he played the notes on his ocarina. Clouds began to appear, but they weren't there yet. Link shouted "THE HELL WITH IT!" and threw the ocarina to Ness, who then looked at the paper on Link's side of the table. It showed the notes. Ness smirked and woke up Pikachu. Jigglypuff threw her mic to Link, who coughed and then proceeded to sing, with Mario's guitar and Ness playing the ocarina.

"Go around, go around, man I freakin' love this town! Who's that freaking guy? What's that thing and why?" he pointed to Guru-Guru, who was outside on the street with his hat next to him, and he played his music box with the horn circling around behind him.

"Watch him go, this is wrong! But he knows my favorite song! Let's all play the Song of Storms!" Link sang as Samus turned off the lights and controlled the spotlights on the ceiling. Captain Falcon picked up Mario's guitar and proceeded to bang his head as the sky darkened. He then looked at Pikachu, who wascharging and fired a few volts at the Captain. It was blinding for a second, but then there was Falcon, covered in flames, playing a slick guitar with electricity surrounding it. The former interviewees entered and sat down in the interviewer's desks alongside Luigi, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Kirby, Jigglypuff and Fox, waving lighters, phones, candles or even arm cannons in the air. Captain Falcon's few low notes seemed to boom across the entire hallway, with Peach and Toad coming in. Ness joined back in, and Link spinned the mic in his hand as he finally began to sing again.

"First some wind, then some rain, then a freakin' hurricane! We're all gonna die! Time to say goodbye!" Link's mic echoed across the room. Guru-Guru began to rage as the rain and hail hit his head. The wind began to blow away his hat. He pumped the handle harder as he played harder. Ness laughed as he played the ocarina.

"Holy Crap! What the Shit! I am 12 and what is this! We're all gonna die tonight!" Link finished off with a deep breath and a "Whoo!" as Captain Falcon released a sonic boom of ear candy as his solo blasted across the county, the the state, then the country, then the continent, then the universe. Peach and Samus fainted at the sound of it, when suddenly everything stopped. The only sound was that of the rain hitting the ground and the distant sound of Guru-Guru ranting at the passing by Wario, who took a dollar from the flying hat. The doors slammed open as a figure srutted in with maniacal laughter. The figure's brown eyes stared at Link, who looked at the Master Sword and said in extreme shock "Oh my god." The figure stepped in as his red cape flew flamboyantly in the wind left from the song. His skin was pale, but not as white as the spandex suit he was wearing. Diamond shapes were cut out on the tights, showing parts of his chest and legs. The sleeveless arms wore white gloves, and his right arm had a gold ring on the upper arm. One ear was round, the other pointy. His bleach-white hair covered one eye, and his uber-long tongue licked his lips. A golden sash with a ruby as a belt finished off the look of the devilish intruder.

"Why hello there, boy. It's so nice to see you again." The man grinned evilly.

"Ghirahim. You sick bastard. Get out of my interview room before I personally come over there and kick your ass." Link grunted. Mario whispered something to Ness and Yoshi. The green dinosaur plopped the young adventurer onto his back and dashed through the back door. Ness looked in his hand and saw the ocarina, and remembered Link's wise words to him when Porky came in. He whistled and Pikachu followed.

"Oh, my dear Hero of Time, I'm here to apply for your death matches." Luigi ran away past Ghirahim to the bathroom.

"How come I don't believe you, Ghirahim?"

"Uh-uh-uh, refer to me as Demon Lord Ghirahim."

"The Fantabulous!" Captain Falcon whispered to Fox as they snickered. Ghirahim looked at them and his eyes began to glow bright red. His hands produced crimson shards of energy that then hit the two and trapped them in crimson chains, which floated above the Demon Lord. Mario, Samus, Donkey Kong and Kirby jumped to Link's side as Jigglypuff hid behind the desk. Link began to charge at Ghirahim, who teleported away. Mario pulled out a Fire Flower as his clothes began to turn white and red. He fired several fireballs, all reflected by Ghirahim's crimson basts. Samus fired a missile, and the villain simply rolled his eyes and made blades around his arms, slashing it and dewiring it. Donkey Kong tried to punch him with Kirby trying to inhale him, but Ghirahim teleprted at the last second, sending the Prince of the Jungle into the mouth of the Star Warrior. He sighed and created more chains, as he captured Mario and Jigglypuff. Kirby, Samus and Donkey Kong continued to fight as Ghirahim checked his nails and blocked them all off. He eyed the room and tethered up a Smash Ball, turning into the Dark Sword as Demise appeared from thin air and slashed him across the screen. Ghirahim returned back to normal as all but Link were trapped. Ghirahim snatched Yoshi as Ness and Pikachu watched in agony as Ghirahim chained him up and attempted to hit Link. Gihrahim's pale skin began to crack as black light shined out. Link threw a boomerang, a bomb and shot an arrow, resulting in Ghirahim reverting to his final form: a black shadow. He smirked and knocked Link onto the ground.

"Face it, boy! I'm going to win this time! Do you see this?" He teleported his form to apply. He immediately sent it through the application box, as it turned into Shadow Bugs and crawled down the pipes. "I'm going to kill you and Zelda, as well as your little friends. Then, finally, I can ressurect Demise without that limited mystic energy inside those little balls."

"Lucky for me, those balls would be the only ones you'll ever have." Link taunted. Ghirahim raged and created a crimson blade right above Link's heart. Just as he was about to stab, something hit him. It was a piece of flame. He saw Ness and Pikachu, with Ness holding the ocarina.

"PK THUNDER!" Ness screamed as the electric ball dashed towards the Demon Lord.

"Really, little boy? Do you think it's wise to attack ME? It's no use. Here you go, you can have your toy back." He sent the lightning ball back to Ness.

"That's exactly what I wanted. Pikachu, NOW!" Ness smiled. Right as the PK Thunder neared him, Pikachu fired his own ball of electricity at Ness, who picked up the guitar and put it on his back. The room lit up as Ness was charged with energy. His eyes glowed as he played the ocarina, with wind surrounding him and rain blasting through the ceiling. A tornado formed around Ness as hail and rain entered it and began to fire as Ness continued to play the Song of Storms. He began to play the guitar the same way Captain Falcon did. Lightning began to strike the room and destroyed the crimson chains. Ness looked at Ghirahim and watched as clouds began to swarm after him as he continued playing the Song of Storms on the electric guitar. Ness then watched as he looked at the paper from Link that had another song, one never used by Link before. He played it, and the tornado summoned sand and flew towards Ghirahim.

"That tune, I've heard it in the valley, it's the song of Gerudo Valley! There's legends it can make a sandstorm, but... how do you...?" Ghirahim stumbled. The little song on the ocarina became a full-blown orchestra. Ghirahim struggled to fight the combination of lightning, hail, rain, wind, a tornado, sandstorm and the fire bursting from the ground. Ness finished the song and began to play another that caused vines to enter the tornado. It was Saria's Song. It too became an orchestra as Ness took back the ocarina and played it. Ghirahim was tangled up and fainted as the storms died down. Everyone surrounded Ness and lifted him up. He looked at Link, who winked at him. He cheered and threw the ocarina back to Link. He then got down and ordered Ghirahim to leave. Ghirahim's eyes turned red and in a poof of purple and red particles, he disappeared. They all sat down and resumed business as Mario took the guitar back and asked "Hey, where's-a Luigi?"

"He's not-a worth it." The green plumber looked at his relection. The reflection smiled back.

"Luigi, look into your heart. They've all betrayed you. They all love Mario, but not you. I'd know. I am you. You have powers none of them know. Your Negative Zone ability, your ability to talk to ghosts, your green energy blasts, face it. You can take them all down. You need to become a new person, a gentleman thief who can steal the spotlight from Mario. Then, when the time comes, kill them all." Luigi's eyes began to glow green as the reflection looked at him. Luigi looked at the mask in his hand and proclaimed "There is no more Luigi. Only Mr. L." Luigi walked out and ran to the costume shop as the reflection in the mirror stayed. It laughed maniacally as it morphed into a different form- Dimentio.

"This 3-dimensional Luigi is easier than the other. I don't know why Nastasia had such a hard time!" he laughed.

* * *

**Why is Dimentio out of his 2D world? Is Luigi evil for good? Is Ness worthy of being the next Hero of Time? This is APC, wishing that you have the patience to deal with Fi's slow talking.**


	8. Kamek and his Minions

**Author's Note: Same as usual, check the poll, leave a review. But over 1,000 views already? That's awesome. Some mild language in this one, maybe some of you will get the references in the first part of this chapter. Hint: Think Mario Party. There's a Tetris reference in there too. And as bad as a plot device as it is, I needed a way to have the other characters talk. I'm sorry if I offended anyone with Donkey Kong's lines, I swear to God that I'm not a racist. And I'm getting a hell of a lot of requests. From this point on any requests will be on Day 2. **

* * *

Rocky Wrench thought it was a normal day at the Engine Room, the only board that sold mechanical parts. He wiped off the desk when a strange figure bust through the door. He was wearing black tights with two yellow buttons above the waist. He wore grey gloves, grey boots, a green handkerchief and a green cap with a black circle on it, which inside the black circle was a backwards L in green. He also wore a mask, with white eyes. He had a distinctive mustache, which reminded the owner of the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. He pulled out some blueprints and slammed them onto Rocky's desk.

"Do you see this machine?" the man said in an Italian accent.

"I-I guess so, sir..." Rocky replied.

"I want a team of people on it right now."

"Sir, you can't just..."

"Look, if I wanted you to talk smack to the Green Thunder himself, I'd ask you to. Now, Brobot Type A should be able to fly, fire negative energy, summon undead spirits and- most importantly- stay together when people attack it! It needs to take care of any resource in the entire Mushroom Kingdom." The man stared at Rocky, and the eyes turned from white to green. His hands released swirling energy around them as he knocked over several displays of metallic parts. "Do it. NOW." The Monty Mole mechanic went straight away into building the cockpit. The figure began to laugh as he then looked at his watch and smiled. "Back to civilian life, I guess!"

* * *

Link put away his ocarina as Ness gave Mario back his guitar. They all sat down as Fox called up the boss.

"I understand, but Luigi's still not here. Yeah, I understand he's a bit of a coward, but... look, he didn't leave when any other villain came in... what, another one? God, this takes forever! Look, I understand that there's tension in here between many others... Kirby and Pac-Man, Link and Ghirahim, Ness and Porky, and everyone with Conker. Can we maybe... fine. Send him in. Oh, got another call... Hello? Dude! Where are you? Come back! See you soon. Bye."

"Luigi's coming back?" Link played with his hat.

"Yep. He just got a call from E. Gadd or something about a malfunction in tech." Fox answered. In walked Luigi, who was wearing grey gloves.

"Hey bro! What's with the gloves?" Mario asked.

"Wha- oh, nothing, bro! Don't-a-worry!" Luigi quickly speeded through the sentence. He sat down and said something under his breath. Samus entered holding some strange devices in her hands, which looked like collars with radios attached to them.

"Hey, I need Yoshi, DK, Pikachu and Jigglypuff up here right now. Galactic Federation translators, a gift from an old friend. They should allow them to talk." Samus put the collar around Pikachu.

"Hi! I'm Pikachu! I just met you and I love you! Are you my mommy? Do you have some Rare Candy? Hey, I can talk! Talky talky talky talky taling about talking-"

"OK then, here you go Jigglypuff." She put it around Jigglypuff's waist.

"Whatever. I'm going back into the corner and finishing Super Mario Land." the pink puff rolled into her seat.

"Donkey Kong, here's yours" Samus smiled as she put it right underneath his tie. Pikachu continued to blabber at Fox and Falcon, who awkwardly smiled and tried to escape.

"THIS IS THE SHIT! Let's kick some ass, crackas!" Donkey Kong blurted off. Samus smiled nervously and switched the settings. "I like bananas. Bananas are good. I smell bananas in my armpits. Armpits are hairy. I sound like Stephen Hawking. His wheelchair is cool. I like wheels. Wheels are round. Barrels are round. Barrels are fun to lick. Fezzes are cool. I found a carrot..."

"And Yoshi, here's yours!"

"Yoshi!"

"Um, does it work?"

"How the hell should I know?" Yoshi scratched his throat. He walked around, ate some candy bars from the vending machine and sat back down. Fox pressed a button and Peach walked in with a frown on her face. In behind her walked a small figure in blue robes and a blue hat like Link's. He looked like a Koopa Troopa, except his skin was orange and he wore glasses. His pointy tooth popped out from the roof of his mouth, and he held a scepter with a glowing red jewel on it. He held a broomstick in the other hand, and suddenly pulled on the scepter. Behind him Toad floated in the air trapped in geometric patterns.

" I finally found you f**kers! TIME TO DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAW!" the figure screeched. Yoshi flutter-jumped over to Toad and turned the rings into eggs and was about to fire them when the figure teleported away. It reappeared behind Yoshi and warped around him several times, creating several Kamek clones that knocked the dinosaur into his seat. Yoshi growled and realized his radio. "What's your deal, Kamek? The babies aren't here!"

"I'm not here for you, Yoshi. I'm here to apply for me and my friends. He created a column of fire around him as Toadies flew in carrying a boot, a bone and a green shell. Out of the boot popped a Goomba, more bones popped from the ground and created a Dry Bones, and the green shell expanded to reveal a Koopa Troopa. A Lakitu flew in behind them with a Hammer Bro tagging with him and they posed.

"What exactly can you do?" Link regretted asking.

"Well, you see, this Goomba can charge into enemies, grow wings, summon a giant shoe to stomp opponents, put on a spiked helmet, shoot thorns from it's mouth and summon a large group of Goombas tohelp him in battle. This Koopa Troopa can spin in its shell, grow wings, throw it's shell at enemies, use a cape to fly and then release a blue shell that flies into the air and blasts whoever is winning into oblivion. "

"That's nice, Kamek. Um-"

"This Dry Bones is different. It can throw bones, launch it's body parts at enemies, crumble only to regenerate and trap the opponent, spin on it's shell and then reskin to the King Tut Koopa and create giant pillars of sand that push the opponents into the sky." Everyone was nearly asleep as Kamek continued his explanation. "The Hammer Brother throws boomerangs, hammers, fire balls, ice balls, sledgehammers and finally becomes a Sumo Brother that body slams into opponents. The Lakitu throws Spinies, flies above in his cloud, hooks opponents into the sky, creates thunder and finally becomes Giga Lakitu and throws electric balls at opponents and pitfalls opponents. Then there's me, who can use magic blasts, fly using my broomstick, warp all over the place, summon Toadies and finally use magic dust to create status effects on opponents."

"Is he quiet now?" Jigglypuff unplugged the earphones and paused her game of Link's Awakening.

"We're going to decide amongst ourselves, buddy." Yoshi said rudely to Kamek. Kamek growled and summoned a huge pile of paper.

"These are the application papers, you fink-rat of a lizard. But I will join Master Bowser. The Koopa Troop will join the clash and destroy those who oppose the reign of the Koopa King! Mwahahaha!"

"Yeah, OK. Listen, turtle warlock. I'm sick of you trying to take babies, turn them into weapons of mass destuction and then just walk in and turn your stupid enemies into huge-ass mutated freaks of nature! I mean, what the hell is up with Gilbert the Gooey? Go back to your cave with those stupid lackies and turn yourself into something worthy of being my lunch!" Kamek looked around and saw the judges look at each other nervously and nod their heads. The warlock whistled as the Koopa Clown Car came down and picked up the goons. He powered up his scepter and flew away, looking at Luigi creppily. He fired a blast at Luigi, and zoomed into the waiting room. He blasted Porky and the Masked Man, as well as the Miis, and flew away with them.

* * *

Luigi looked at his hands. Energy began to leak out. He ran off into the bathroom. He whistled as the Polterpup came to him. He looked at it and blasted it with energy. It's eyes turned green and it swirled around Luigi. He transformed into Mr. L with Polterpup by his side as he pressed a button on his Poltergust and watched it shrink into a button on his belt. He began to spin and bursted into the air with Polterpup underneath his cap. He flew towards the Engine Room and spotted the huge robot mech standing above. He smiled and went towards it. He boarded the mech and yelled " I AM MR. L!"

* * *

**What is Mr. L planning? What will Kamek do with his hostages? Will those lame-o common enemies from Mario ACTUALLY be in SSB4 like everyone insists they will? This is APC, wishing that I'm not the only one who likes Yoshi's Island DS. **


	9. Krystal

**Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long, I got sick and I needed some rest. Anyway, I'm trying to get everything back on schedule, but don't expect one on the 3rd- That's reserved for Iron Man 3. But, I'm trying to expand on Fox in this chapter, and I've hinted at the next chapter. But this chapter also talks about my sub-plot about Mr. L. I'm hoping to expand on these characters too, like Porky, Masked Man, Ghirahim, Kamek and Pac-Man. And if I offend anybody with Mario's remark about Krystal, well, I'm not going to start a war by saying my opinion. I know these things will happen. Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

Mr. L watched closely behind the Mario Toy Company as Mario, Peach and Toad were talking outside the conference building. He looked at the roof of the building and noticed Kamek had set up shop there. He called in the Toadies, who held the trapped Porky, Claus and Miis. He waved the wand in front of them and their eyes began to glow a rainbow of colors. Mr. L pressed a button on the control pad and out popped a GameCube controller. He used the C-Stick to carefully manuever the Blaster, and out came a sleek mechanical Bullet Bill, glowing green eyes and green energy leaking from the back. It striked the area, and smoke covered up everything. Out of the mist rised Kamek, the Toadies, Porky, Claus, the Miis and the members of the Koopa Troop, all radiating green energy. Mr. L pressed a button as a mechanical hand grabbed them and put them underneath the mech's hat. Mr. L smiled, and so did Dimentio, watching from inside Luigi's body.

"This is the best plan I've heard! Simply revive the Hero in Green, and do what I couldn't before: RISE AN ARMY! Now, let's head out to Bowser's Castle and recruit some more, minion!" Mr. L mouthed these words as Dimentio's voice rang out. Inside the mech's hat laid several ghosts and the villains he just captured, as well as the Miis. They continued to bang their fists against the wall, but it was no use.

"Well, look what you got us into! Now I can't capture more recruits for Lord Bowser! I blame the fat one!" Kamek aimed at Porky and attempted to fire, only to see his scepter and broomstick were missing. Porky looked all over for his slingshot, remote control and backpack, but they were all gone. Masked Man sat helmetless with broken wings and no sword, staring blankly at his arm cannon, which was disconnected and missing wires. The others continued to slam on the wall, trying to escape.

"Oh, god. Oh, god. I'm claustrophobic. No pun intended, slave." Porky looked at Masked Man. "Ever since the Absolutely Safe Capsule, I hate tight spaces. "

"Well then, genius, how did you get out of that thing? It's still on display at the Mushroom Kingdom Museum." Kamek quizzed the chubby boy.

"He got help from me." a shadow of red and purple particles tickled Kamek's nose and landed right beside Polterpup. It swirled into the pale figure that had been near Luigi nearly half-an-hour before: Ghirahim. He snapped his fingers and pointed his hands at Kamek, and looked as no magic came out. He growled and tried to teleport away, and as he transmogrified into particles, there was no way out. He screamed as he couldn't even change forms anymore, stuck in his Demon Lord body. He picked up Kamek and watched his hat and glasses fall to the floor. "It seems we all wanted the same thing: A stronger army. You want your precious Koopa Troop, the obese one wants his Pig Mask Army, and I want more demons! I was napping and realized that my former partner was in here, being harrassed by the likes of you! But now, we have common goals: To get out of this prison and defeat those heroes with an army so strong, they would perish! But look at this! If I'm right, the green Mario guy became evil himself. I sense more than one demon on board this vessel, and it seems to be harvesting our energy from those vents on the wall. These undead spirits are contaminated with dark emerald energy. They are free right now, but when whoever has control over this dark energy enters, they connect to him and he controls them. And I'm afraid so are we. Those weird mortal beings with the round hands are filled to the brim with this energy, and so are we. Look at yourself in those glasses, nothing but that aura of green surrounds you!" the Demon Lord laid onto the floor, snatched the Lakitu off of his cloud and used the cloud as a pillow.

"It's not that bad, we could attempt to exit through those vents! If I'm right, and I always am, those ventilation pipes lead to energy reserves so that whoever is in charge here can absorb our power and use it. So if we escape through there, we can easily use those shells from the turtles to break the glass! I can't believe they took my remote control and not those things! They destroy anything! Victory will be mine!" Porky jumped and danced. Masked Man looked at him and the sides of his mouth began to droop.

* * *

"Why do I have to take it off?" Samus looked at Fox, who showed her his phone.

"The boss said that we're no longer allowed to carry weapons during interviews, it scared Jigglypuff, and she told him." Fox tried not to smirk.

"Fine. But you guys have to do it first." She smirked at Fox, who looked back at Captain Falcon with an extreme look of urgency. Link and Mario looked at each other and shrugged as they threw in the Hylian Shield, boomerang, Master Sword, bombs, F.L.U.D.D., Cape Feather and Fire Flower. Fox dropped the blaster and his reflector, and Captain Falcon dropped in his keys. Pikachu rolled in his Pokeball, and Ness tossed the baseball bat and yo-yo. Jigglypuff looked at Fox angrily and dropped in her microphone. Donkey Kong looked at Yoshi, who looked back at him. The dino pooped out several eggs into the pile, and Donkey Kong lifted his armpit and out bounced his bongos. Kirby spit out some stars, his sword, his hammer, his ladle, a pot, a chef's hat, a Thwomp, an old shoe, a Starman and Meta Knight, who sighed and left. Samus looked at Captain Falcon and sighed. He smiled, threw a Smash Ball to her, lifted up a target and motioned for her to start. She cracked the ball over her knee, allowing the energy to illuminate her armor. She fired the biggest blast she could, and it fried the wall. Guru-Guru was caught in the blastline, but Samus swore she saw him fly away with a hint of green. The armor ripped as light shot out and hit Captain Falcon right in the face, when suddenly everything went blurry. Out of the mist was Samus in her Zero Suit. Captain Falcon began to whistle as Fox howled. Link showed Mario a contact on Fox's phone and they sent a text, laughing the entire time. Ness wasn't sure what to make with it.

"Alright, you dirty pervs, now let's get to work. We've got a Kid Icarus rep coming, and I'm not cleaning up the soot off the floor." She threw her stun gun into the pile and sat down. Captain Falcon stuttered as Fox elbowed him in the side and whispered something to him. Link got everyone calmed down and ushered them to their spots, and in entered Peach with some papers, looking at Mario with hearts in her eyes.

"I've got the paperwork for the guy coming in, as well as the next one. Oh, and Slippy got lost in space and Peppy wants you to find him later, Fox."

"Crap." Fox looked at his smart phone and it began to ring. Hs face began to panic as he immediately started mashing buttons.

"Who's that?" Link nudged Mario as they giggled to themselves.

"Oh god, oh sweet lord, I'm doomed! Quick! Douglas! Hide me! I don't wanna deal with this! Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy..." Fox ran around in circles deleting his pictures of Peach, Samus and Zelda when the door opened. Fox made a squealing sound and grabbed Falcon's helmet and put it on. The figure entered as Fox dived into the pile of weapons and hid inside the remnants of Samus' armor. The figure was wearing a skin-tight blue suit, with different shades of blue making up different parts. The figure held a staff in one hand, a Gatling Gun in the other. Her silver belt held several bombs and her face was feminine and fox-like. She had a blue tail swish behind her, and her ears perked out of her dark blue hair. She seemed to wear a headband with a purple crystal. She fluttered her eyelashes at the judges, and Fox managed to peer up from underneath the Hylian Shield. Fox looked at her chest and began to sweat.

"Where's McCloud? And who are you guys?" She looked angrily at Peach and Samus. Mario and Link attempted to keep a straight face as Fox flipped them off and rummaged the pile for something to hide with.

"This is an interview, ma'am. We're interviewing different people for the next game of Super Smash Brothers." Link nodded as Mario facepalmed and continued to giggle.

"Well, this was on my to-do list anyway, so might as well show my stuff."

"Let's-a-hope she doesn't show off too-a much, nobody here wants to go-a Furry!" Mario whispered to Link as he snorted. Fox popped up and started making obscene gestures to them, only for them to laugh harder. Krystal, Peach and Samus looked at them and continued the interview.

"Well, we always need more female reps, Sammy." Peach assured Samus.

"Well, let's see what she can do first." the bounty hunter quipped. Krystal placed some grenades, her staff and the Gatling Gun onto the table.

"I'm a telepath. You see, when I use my staff, I can throw it and then teleport to it. This Gatling Gun fires these grenades. I can fire random blasts from my staff, fly upwards with my staff, then summon my CloudRunner to attack opponents. And I can also tell when my boyfriend is being an asshole to such nice people. She stared at the pile and blinked as out came a blast that sent Fox flying out. He performed a Fox Illusion, but realized the doorknob was stuck, welded together by a Fire Flower. Mario gave a thumbs up to Fox as Captain Falcon video-taped the 3 girls. Krystal passed Samus her stun gun and let her blast the captain. The women laughed as Mario, Falcon, Link and Fox shared an uh-oh as they watched them all get along. Link looked at Fox and smirked, when Fox showed Zelda's phone number to him. He growled and pointed back to the interview.

"This is Code Red. Our girlfriends are getting along, this may be Doomsday for us." Fox began to sweat. Link laughed and tried not to bust out with laughter.

"Look, as long as Zelda, Daisy, Mona, Jigglypuff, Candy and Birdo don't get involved, we're all safe. You worry too much, McCloud. Falcon, Mario, we're going to be interviewing the next guy alone. I feel that the girls are going out for coffee, and Luigi's missing. " Link looked at his phone and began to call up the boss. Krystal, Peach and Samus left as Link predicted, and the other judges continued to do their job. The boys sat down and called in the next interviewee.

* * *

Porky played the harmonica as Guru-Guru banged his head against the wall. Boos swarmed around Ghirahim, who was annoyed by everyone around him. The entire Pig Mask Army was now added to the small area, as well as Conker, Mallow, Geno, Pac-Man and Toad. The prisoners continued to attack the wall until finally a dent appeared. The Goombas offered the Koopa Troopas a lift, but they popped underneath their weight. The other Goombas scooted away. Finally, Masked Man crawled in and looked back. His eyes turned purple as he whispered to himself "Lucas."

* * *

**What is Dimentio planning? What is Code Red between the Smashers? Is Masked Man reverting? Find out next time in this drama of Smash! This is APC, wishing that your boyfriend/girlfriend isn't planning against you!**


	10. Magnus (Dimentio: Prologue)

**Author's Note: I'm back, baby! Sorry this chapter took so long, I'm having problems with FanFiction and life in general. This chapter isn't really much of an interview, because I feel that I wrapped it up way too quick and just wanted to focus on character development, like with Magnus. The characters like Skull Kid, Quote and King K. Rool will be interviewed together since they were drafted into this war of sorts and their appointments were delayed. It still feels like the whole Green Thunder b-story is going way too quick, but I promise that the next storyline of the interviews will go a lot smoother. So, here's my newest chapter, and I'm deeply sorry for those who have to wait until Day 2 for their interviews. Send requests for Day 2 (or my Smash Army) and vote on my poll, please! As for news, let's see... I'm playing Skyward Sword, Yoshi's Island DS, Kingdom Hearts Coded, Partners in Time, Minecraft, Mother 3, Mario Kart Wii and Cave Story right now. I saw Iron Man 3 lately, and it's really good! I recommend it to anyone who loves superhero movies or loves waiting after the credits just to see something interesting about the next movie. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Mario sighed as he looked at Luigi's empty seat. He watched as everyone continued their business as Peach and Samus waved goodbye to Krystal. He pulled off his hat and looked at it. He rummaged through his pockets looking for something. He finally pulled out a package of Deep Fried Super Mushroom Caps and began to gnaw on them. He managed to smirk when he saw Yoshi burp up mechanical parts, only to notice the translators were all gone. He elbowed Link and began to clear his throat.

"Link, I'm-a worried about Luigi. Ever since I told him I've left him out of a lot of my adventures, he's-a been acting weird. I feel that there's-a something wrong. Remember when Luigi picked Toad? Toad wasn't acting-a normal at the end, but when the glow left his eyes, I swear Luigi's eyes were glowing brighter than-a when he uses a Final Smash! And then the interviewees go-a missing, Luigi doesn't return, nothing adds up! C'mon, Eroe del Tempo, we've-a got to go find out what happened!" Mario looked at Link with his Sad Octorok face.

"Look, I'm a bit paranoid too. Ghirahim didn't seem to be after me, and even though he said he wanted to kill me, it didn't feel like him at all. He'd pop right in with a demon army and create a huge tornado to pull us all away! And Porky, if he really wanted to apply, would've just sent the Masked Man to do his dirty work. Something strange is in the neighborhood. And our resident Ghostbuster is still missing." Link managed to pop a joke even in his total seriousness.

"Well boys, here's what we're gonna do: I say we use all we've got. If we go at the right approach, we'll split up into factions: you two, McCloud, Ness, Yoshi, Kirby and I will take the Falcon Flyer and go look for Luigi in our respective homes and the huge city. DK, Samus, Jigglypuff, Pikachu and Peach will go look around the tiny town and their homes. " Falcon smiled as he gulped down his bottle of Bud Light. He laughed and then hiccuped as he sat back down.

"That'll be fun! But we need more people! What if something evil's going on and we need backup? I mean, we'll need an army!" Ness paged through his Crisis on Infinite Earths comic book.

"I've got an idea. It's risky, but it's an idea. If we get all of the current nominees waiting to be interviewed to help us, we can have them wait in the Falcon Flyer if we take the Blue Falcon and Samus' Gunship." Fox smirked.

"I've got a better idea: We get some Yoshis from the Yoshi Island, and-"

"They could be backup waiting in the Falcon Flyer."

"Wanna call up Olimar and see if he could lend his Pikmin skills and his rocket ship?"

"Fox, go call all former Smashers. We've got a mission ahead of ourselves. We just need to call in our friends who have appointments early and have them ready just in case. Then we'll interview them tomorrow! It's genius!"

* * *

Ness felt a piercing pain in his head. He heard a voice calling his name so quietly, he felt it was outside. He looked around and left as the other Smashers pulled up a strategy game and started planning on how to assault the non-existent enemy. Ness coughed as he saw the barren city without anyone in it. He entered the diner and saw it was completely empty, except for Chef Kawaski, who was sleeping on the floor like usual. He looked and saw a torn piece of crimson robe. He inspected it and saw a slingshot lying next to it. He closed his eyes when suddenly, he was no longer in the diner, he was on a floating red platform. There was a shadow that looked very similar to Ness' friend.

"L-l-Lucas? Is that you?" Ness stuttered.

"No. I know him very well though. My identity is secret, and only I am allowed to know who I am. Now, I'm here to warn you of an impending doom. There is a mechanical fiend kidnapping the citizens of this world, including those of your friends in the interview room. He is known as Type A, and can control several things. It is controlled by a strange man you may be familiar with, known as Mr. L. This villain seems to have a pure heart, but a strange green power has overtaken him. I am currently inside the robotic beast, trying to escape. There are energy ports in the prison cells that are being formed in the jailed area. This means he's either attempting to absorb the powers of his captives, mind-controlling them with the same green energy that overtook him, or a bit of both. Assemble an army quick. I must go." The shadow's eyes glew as he created a hexagon of energy and blasted it towards Ness and then disappeared. Ness opened up his eyes and ran back to the building to go share with the others.

* * *

"Look, if we DO mount Dark Cannons onto buildings and wire them up to fire at the same time, how will the air brigade of Parasol Waddle Dees and Mr. Battys get through to get first aid to Giga Bowser?"

"I'm telling you, if we can time it perfectly, Metroids could easily carry Trophy Stands!"

"Yes, but if the Metroids carry Trophy Stands, who will harvest the Fire Flowers and P-Acorns?"

"I thought that we agreed the Lakitus could do that!"

"But the Lakitus make a better offense than just being on the sidelines!"

"Two words for you: Go-Karts. I've got over 7 of them."

"Do you think Dr. Wily could lend us some Robot Masters?"

"GUYS!" Ness shouted, "JUST ASSEMBLE THE ARMY!" A giant evil robot led by some guy named Mr. L is going to harvest energy from all of us and take over the world! We need action now! Where's our soldiers?"

"Look, Ness, we've got this under control. The army is coming." Link patted Link on the head when entered several Smashers. Bowser, the Ice Climbers, Zelda, Marth, Meta Knight, Dedede, Diddy Kong, Ike, Roy, Young Link, Lucario, Mewtwo, Mr. Game and Watch, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Falco, Wolf, Lucas, Olimar, Pit, Red the Pokemon Trainer, Wario, R.O.B., Solid Snake and Sonic. They grabbed as many items as they could and attached them to their belts. In walked behind them some strange faces. One was tall with messy black hair, and he wielded an incredibly huge sword. Next to him was a plump green anthrophomorphic crocodile wearing a jeweled crown and a red cape. Next to him was a young boy who seemed to be a robot. His red baseball cap and green scarf blew in the wind as Falcon admired the blue pistol with a white star on the rim. Then entered a short figure with straw-like complexion and raggedy clothes. He held in his hand a heart-shaped mask with wild eyes and spikes around it. Then came in a woman with long brown hair and a orange dress with a floral design. They pulled out their weapons and began to dash out. Ness looked outside and notced the huge crowd of armed characters. He smiled and pulled out his yo-yo and baseball bat. Mario packed up a Fire Flower and Cape Feather and pressed a button on his belt to activate F.L.U.D.D. Samus put on her armor and passed her stun gun to Captain Falcon, who was already revving the Blue Falcon. Link checked his Adventure Pouch, placed in his bombs, boomerang, bow and arrows and attached his sword and shield. Fox pulled out his reflector and blaster, and attached some Pokeballs to his belt as Pikachu charged up and Jigglypuff whipped around her microphone. Yoshi ate some fruit and got 6 eggs primed and ready to go, as Donkey Kong grabbed some metal knuckles and slipped them on, courtesy of the man with the huge sword. The heroes geared up and rushed outside, where they boarded the Falcon Flyer and flew into the sky.

"Ness, we've got a plan. If you're right, and we hope you're not kidding around, and that your visions were right. If Luigi is trapped in there, we've got a hell of a problem. Let's round up the troops, General Aran!" Link shouted as he played a tune on his ocarina as Epona and his Loftwing appeared. He threw the ocarina to Ness once more and whistled as Young Link got onto Epona and rode off. The rest of the heroes boarded the Falcon Flyer and flew off.

* * *

"Ugh. These Octoroks are annoying me!" Porky frowned as rocks bounced off his chubby stomach. He looked at Ghirahim, who was leaning against the wall filing his nails, and shouted "Hey, demon guy! Come and stop these guys!"

"I don't have too, Master Porky. We're in an equal setting, and I'm only contracted to help you when you're more endangered then I am. So that means that I can sit here and laugh at your misery." the Demon Lord grinned as he licked his lips. Kamek pulled a container of Koopasta from his hat and ate it, and puzzled Ghirahim.

"How exactly did you get to be his servant, pale one?" Kamek slurped up a noodle.

"Well, a while ago, my original master Demise was defeated, and his reincarnation of hate, known right now to me as the Spirit of the Swine, has ordered me to assemble an army of pig-masks to help him. And I am currently lost, and found this young boy locked in an Absolutely Safe Capsule. So I freed him, because I sensed great evil in him. That boy is the bearer of great power. Giygas, a fellow demonic creature, is currently hosted in his body. If he gets too angry, he could destroy us all. He had an army of pig-masks, so I had reason to believe he was a servant of the Spirit of the Swine. I was very wrong, he's just a boy who doesn't realize his full potential. He's quite smart, but I'm able to outwit him and use him as a decoy of sorts to get my plans through. And that was the worst mistake of my life, destroying that Absolutely Safe Capsule. I shouldn't have told him that it wasn't resilient against my dark magic." Ghirahim frowned as he snapped the nail file in two and threw it into the vents, where he noticed a leather jacket and a helmet laying there.

* * *

The tall sword-wielding man looked at Ness. Ness sat there, playing with his yo-yo as he watched Link zoom ahead of the ship using his Loftwing. The man poked Ness in the shoulder and began to speak.

"Your friend's a lot like mine. He's adventurous, uses a lot of weapons, cocky and follows the goddesses or whatever. I'm Magnus. You are?"

"N-Ness, sir. You've got a huge weapon."

"I get that a lot. You remind me of myself when I was a kid. I heard the legends of an adventurer who used only his wits and strength to take down enemies. I attempted several times to outwit other kids, but my only strength was strenght in itself. I was strong. So I used my strength to become my own person, rather than be exactly like my role model. You've got amazing powers, kid. I've never seen someone who can make fire, lightning, a force field or a huge ball of light at the same time. You've got something nobody else in this team does: Energy. This makes you stronger than your hero. Try to be better."

"Pit told me you were scary and quiet. But you're a really nice guy."

"Yeah, Pit's a liar. I have a soft spot for little runts like you. Wanna try to lift this thing up?" Magnus dropped his sword as he watched Ness pull it upwards while energy dashed around him. The metallic boy in the red cap watched closely as he witnessed red flowers begin to grow on the road. His brows slanted and he scowled.

* * *

"General Aran, have we got the full army ready?" Captain Falcon steered the ship across, noticing the bright red flowers with greenish mist around them.

"Almost. I'm sending in the normal recruits. The airstrike will be arriving soon." She smiled as she watched the final Arwing blast off into the sky. She looked at her watch and began to press a button on the communicator. A opening on the floor widened as Diddy charged his Popgun and put on his jetpack. Meta Knight straightened his cape and closed his eyes as the cape morphed into wings. Pit spinned his bow and placed it on his belt as the three exited and began to fly off next to Link. The mist intensified as a shadow in the distance began to come closer. Strange glowing fields began to appear on the ground, swallowing up Koopa Shells and Bombs deployed by the heroes. Out of the mist exited a huge grey mechanical ship. The head of the ship was shaped like Luigi, with an obvious steering room hidden inside the backwards L on the cap. The eyes of the head glew and a mask appeared around the eyes. The port doors opened and out came two mechanical wireless hands, with energy glowing from the ventilations of the fingertips. The mouth opened and out came several Pig Mask Soldiers, but with glowing green eyes. Mario gulped as he rode Yoshi into the mist and began attacking. Link, Diddy, Meta Knight and Pit headed straight towards the mouth of the ship when out came a red squirrel with glowing green eyes in a mech like the one from Avatar. He smiled as he began firing missiles and a robotic application on the mech fed him chocolate and booze as he laughed maniacally. He pulled out a slingshot and began firing as Link avoided the attacks. Meta Knight sliced the legs right in half as the squirrel flew away using his tail.

* * *

"Magnus, can I come with you?" Ness poked at the huge man.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but this isn't the time for this. I've got to go destroy a ship." Magnus attached his sword to his back as he followed Ike onto the Warp Star Pad. He surfed through the air and landed onto the ship, and started ripping things up. Ness looked around and decided it was time.

* * *

"Luigi, come on! These goody two-shoes knew my plan! But how?" Dimentio scolded Mr. L through the windshield of the ship.

"Look, I'm no longer that name! I'm only the Green Thunder himself, Mr. L! And second, this is all according to plan. You told me to control my powers, so I have Boos deploying my own Negative Zone Bombs throughout the city! Like Subspace Bombs, but with my dark matter abilities! And I'm currently working on making more minions, but it's taking too long. My power was only able to completely take over the ghosts, the Pig Mask Army and the squirrel! I need more power, and since those are drained of both energy and free will, I'll just take the others too! Time to activate my Converter! And I see a subject now!" Mr. L spinned around on his chair and blasted open the ventilation gate. Out fell a boy with wild orange hair, a blue-and-yellow striped shirt and blue shorts. The boy pulled out a sword and began to charge at Mr. L, only to be frozen in time. Mr. L laughed maniacally as his hands began to charge and blasted towards the boy.

* * *

**What will Mr. L do to Claus? How did Ghirahim travel worlds to get to New Pork City in the future? Why is Quote fearful of the red flowers? Tune in next time for a few more chapters until the Night of Mr. L! This is APC, wishing that you found Kid Icarus Uprising's dialogue hilarious!**


	11. Quote (Dimentio: Pt 1)

**Author's Note: Hello! This is a bit of an experiment chapter. This chapter (except for Samus and Captain Falcon's parts) was completely written by fellow FanFiction author, Rubyyoshi! We are good friends, and he's a great author. He writes for Cave Story and Spyro so far, and he was the first person I thought of to make a co-op story with, and he's the reason I got into Cave Story and EarthBound! So, enjoy! The new schedule is Tuesdays and Fridays, so check those days for new chapters! I'm also updating my profile with character descriptions for Day 2 and so on, including Wario, Marth, Meta Knight, Ganondorf and MORE! So, enjoy this story, check out Rubyyoshi and have a stupendous day! Oh, and DoesAThing rocks!**

* * *

He had one job.

"Quote, I need you to go into Type-A and rescue the mystery man. He communicated with me and told me of this situation." Ness said to Quote.

Among the midst of battle, he was trying his best to fight off the opposing side and find Type-A. He fired his spur at full charge. He didn't have a whole lot of time to stick around. He quickly began to dash around using his booster v2.0. After boosting upwards, he saw Type-A in the distance. Falling down to let his booster recharge, he started to move towards Type-A. Slashing his blade as he passed enemies, he ran towards Type-A. The robot saw this coming though, and prepared to capture him.

"Perfect!" Quote jumped as high as he could and let the mechanical beast swallow him.

Once inside, what he saw horrified him. green ghosts invading the others, creatures trying desperately to find a way out. They were trapped in a large dome. Empty, but with pipes leading to and from places.

His entry into Type-A left him very little time to dodge a green ghost charging at him. He quickly boosted out of the way and sliced with his blade. The green ghost yelled silently as the blade severed the ghost. Unknowingly, Quote had taken the Beast Fang and attached it to the tip of the blade. The Beast Fang is known to destroy curses, so with it, he had some immunity to the green ghost's overpowering attacks. (*) Quickly searching around, he saw a tunnel that lead to the command room. He crept slowly, making sure no other ghost saw him. Once inside, he saw Mr. L in front of a pedestal with two young boys on it. He silently charged up the spur and walked closely to him. When he got closer, he saw that the 2 boys were beaten heavily. He turned the corner and let loose his Spur. He heard a yell and a *Thump*. He quickly ran towards the two boys; grabbing one of them with an open arm and tying another to his back with the Tow Rope. As he was leaving, the alarm inside Type-A went off and heard screaming.

"Get them! Ghosts, come here now!" Mr. L commanded. Knowing he didn't have much time now, he quickly switched to his Super Missiles and let all of them loose. All 162* Super Missiles hit Type-A in a concentrated spot and left a hole big enough to get out. He quickly boosted through there, keeping the blade handy in case any ghosts tried anything funny. He started to fall out of the sky, where Type-A was situated on. As he fell, he saw something coming from the distance. Squinting, he saw it was Balrog with Curly on his back. Curly waved to him as Balrog maneuvered over to catch them.

"Thank goodness you're all right." Curly started. "What's with those two boys?" She asked, seeing that Quote had both of them secured. Having very little speech systems, He briefly explained the situation to them. As they nodded, they started to fly back to the Falcon Flyer. As they were flying though, something had fired a magic shot and had hit Balrog in the wings. Balrog winced in pain and started to descend before their destination. They crash landed on a cliff, near the ocean. As they quickly recuperated, they saw their pursuer slowly approach them. It was Ghirahim, with blade of dark magic in his hand approaching. Quote quickly told curly to get away with the two and get to the Falcon Flyer. She nodded and picked the two boys up and started to run towards the others. Ghirahim, seeing this started to follow her, but Quote blocked him off.

"Not on my watch, pal." Quote threatened, brandishing his Blade with his Spur by his side.

Samus and Captain Falcon, minutes before this happened, quickly contacted Lucas.

"Lucas, how's everything going? Is Operation Party Members going well?"

"The Chimera inside him is lashing out. He's trapped inside those cybernetic pieces, and I... I'm scared. The helmet's also pretty sweaty. Quote's rescuing us, there's a blonde girl and a soap box thing helping them. They're flying away and this strange-looking pale man is flying towards them, with a bunch of Boos following right behind him. The villain is- is-is- AAAAAHHHH!"

"LUCAS! Answer me! Who's the villain controlling Luigi? Where's Mario and Yoshi? Did they leave the docking port of Type A? What's a Tetronimoe Bomb? Can someone connect me to Solid Snake?" Samus slammed her fist onto the keyboard. On the screen popped up a video camera of some green ghosts and a possessed Guru-Guru guarding a door and the walkway above it. She could hear the faint noise of rustling and saw a corner of a cardboard box slide into view. She smiled and pressed a button as the box spit out a beeping device that released a red cloud. When the fog cleared, three ghosts were trapped in glass capsules and Guru-Guru was knocked out.

"Everything's going according to plan! C'mon, Undertaker! Show me ya moves!" Falcon cheered on as he watched a screen on the console.

"Douglas! Are you watching WWE again?"

"Nope, I'm giving commands!" He smiled as Undertaker and Randy Savage jumped off the patrolling Halberd and started body-slamming into Type A. Samus watched as a rectangular figure with 4 characters on his back were spiraling towards the ocean, with green figures zooming after them. Moments later, a brawl was about to begin.

Quote and Ghirahim charged. They tried to slash each other, but they ended clashing their swords. They both backed up and Quote started to charge his Spur. Ghirahim took the opportunity to teleport behind him and slash him. Luckily, Quote was able to dodge the majority of the slice, but was still struck by the blade. Quote flinched in pain, and quickly charged. Ghirahim took the opportunity to teleport behind him again, but Quote was ready. He let loose his Spur behind him where Ghirahim unfortunately teleported. Ghirahim was launched backwards from the blast, and was knocked off his feet. Sliding back, he quickly got back up and charged his blade. Quote did the same, and they charged once again. Quote swung his blade, and out came a blast of energy. Following this, he spun around and swung hard. Ghirahim had dissipated the blast of energy, but for some reason, the energy stayed. King, whose soul was bound in the Blade stopped Ghirahim's attack. Unable to block Quote's swing, he took the blade's full strike.

Before Ghirahim was able to get up, Quote quickly jabbed the Beast Fang into his chest, hoping that it would get rid of the Green Ghost that resided inside of him. It seemed to work, and Ghirahim's body returned to normal. Quote, satisfied with his job, started to walk away slowly, back to headquarters. About thirty minutes later though, Another Green Ghost found its way to Ghirahim and merged with his body again.

* * *

**Rubyyoshi's Note: I'm curious to know how many people knew about the Beast Fang. Also, if you know where I got the idea that the Beast Fang destroys curses, you are awesome.**

* * *

**Yes they are, Ruby. Yes they are. Anyway, will Ghirahim take revenge on Quote? What are wrestling stars doing in the world of Smash? What is Lucas' Operation Party Members? Tune in next time to find out! This is APC99 and Rubyyoshi, wishing that you play Cave Story and know which ending this Quote came from! **


	12. Skull Kid (Dimentio: Pt 2)

**Author's Note: Look, I'm having some medical problems in the family, so this one's a bit late. Hopefully I'll get one up on the next due date. So, I'm trying something, having an EarthBound character be a major character in the chapter and NOT focusing on them the entire time. No bottom disclaimer either, today, and you'll soon find out why! I don't own the song below, and all that copyrighted stuff. Also, NOBODY expected a NessXSaria from ME! Mwahahaha! And a lot of hard work went into those lyrics. Like, 2 hours. So BE GRATEFUL. On yet another note, I've explained the major differences between the Skull Kids from Ocarina of Time/ Majora's Mask and those of Twilight Princess. Let's see how many of you get the references in this one! **

* * *

It was silent. Skull Kid watched closely as the world around him fell. He stood in the forest, his trumpet in hand, waiting for something to happen. He was to warn the Falcon Flyer if the soldiers of Type A would come through the forest. He sighed and noticed Ness. Ness was sitting there, assigned to help Skull Kid, moping as he made his yo-yo dance through the leaves. Skull Kid watched as smoke and ashes of blown-up spirits rained down into the forest. He closed his eyes and began to play a tune that caught Ness' attention.

"You-you know how to play Saria's Song too?" He was amazed.

"Yeah, my friend taught it to me several years ago. I use it to try to communicate with my friends. They haven't really talked back yet."

"My friends haven't really got in touch with me. We had an argument and they went their seperate ways. I was lost and then I met the Smashers, like Link. He helped me a lot."

"My story's about the same. Except mine didn't have a happy ending."

"Well, what happened?"

"I was a mischevious little bugger back then. I found a guy with a bunch of masks. My fairies warned me not to steal from him. I didn't listen. This great evil, he... he took over my body. He overshadowed me and made me do terrible things. My friends, who barely stayed with me, he hurt them. He made the moon fall. It was scary." Skull Kid scratched his head as his duck-bill frowned. A piece of straw fell off his face as Ness tried to find the right words to say.

"Look, maybe we can try to call someone with Saria's Song. There are plenty of nice people in the forest." Ness showed off an ocarina with the Triforce on it. Skull Kid smirked and pulled out his trumpet as they began to play. The grass began to glow as they swirled as a feminine figure swirled around and began to reveal herself. It was Saria herself, accompanied by some Deku Scrubs. They disappeared as she looked at Ness and smirked with a strange smile. Ness's ears turned a bright red and he began to smile nervously as Skull Kid put away his trumpet and walked over to Saria.

"Hello there, miss! I'm Skull Kid, and this is SNES!" Ness motioned to Skull Kid, "Oh, I'm sorry. This is Ness. He's being quiet for some reason."

"Hey, so why'd you call me again? And where's Link? I heard the Ocarina of Time, and I swore that Link still had it, unless YOU took it once more..." Saria scowled at the childish creature, who had piece after piece of straw fall off.

"It wasn't me! It was the mask that took it last time! And Link gave it to Ness because they're buddies." Skull Kid pulled Ness out from behind the fallen tree. He tried to speak, but instead pointed to the Halberd flying above and the falling pieces of Purple Punchers. She gasped and pulled out a few Deku Nuts and immediately began to rise as a Piranha Plant lifted her into the sky as she yelled back at the boys.

"I can't allow them to destroy the forest! The purple one released those purple bug things into here and it took forever to get rid of them! No more fighting!"

"WAIT! The one with the mustache is the evil one! The masked one is on the good side! Link's on that one, fighting ghosts! And I'm coming with!" Skull Kid whistled and his fairies circled around him. They grabbed his shirt and he flew after Saria. Ness sighed and pulled out a cloud and followed. They reached the nose of Type A and Ness looked at Skull Kid. His straw-like face was gone. It was now grey, with craters all over it. The beak was gone, there was a wide grin with pointy teeth. His eyes glowed red. He frowned and looked at his face and gasped.

"It's a acne problem... I think..." Skull Kid began to scratch his face.

"Or, overexposure to the mask. Where is it?" Saria crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"It's... in my pocket." He looked down and sighed.

"You're going to hurt a lot of people."

"It's to protect the ones I love. I'm trying to control it, but sometimes it takes over..."

"So you mean you're still wearing it?"

"I'm trying to be a hero!"

"Look, you're no Spider-Man. You can't control that venomous evil."

"I- I get it... Venomous... and the symbiotic... I'll shut up." Ness watched as Saria and Skull Kid both frowned at him. Saria gave orders and she leaped off to go free the captives. Ness and Skull Kid shared a smirk and tried to break through the glass. They broke through and watched as Mr. L stood there and watched them. Link stood there, trapped. The two boys shrieked and tried to free him. He hushed them and began to speak.

"The... the self-destruct code... It's the tune right there." Link eyed a sheet of paper that held musical notes. The glass reformed as the two began to shiver. They pulled out their instruments and played it. Mr. L came out of the shadows and clapped. Link transformed into nothing but shadow bugs as they swirled into Mr. L's hand. The boys shared a puzzling look.

"Good job, boys. You know, I never thought such a smart kid as you, Ness, could fall for the old False duplicate trick. You know the song, Korobeinki, or better known as Tetris Type A? The song Type A to activate the Tetris bombs? It always works."

"What's your beef, Luigi? Why did you go evil? Why are you doing this?" Ness growled as two Sidesteppers grabbed their arms as Mr. L laughed. He pressed a button as speakers popped out.

"Because..."

"Ignorance is bliss?" a Goomba smirked. Mr. L stomped him and music came on.

"It's for peace and love."

(**SONG CUE! If you want to hear the ORIGINAL before it was turned into this Smash version, as well as the accompanying music, go to _ watch?v=srgwbsog8bc_ and I promise this'll be the final musical chapter of this Day.)**

Mr. L cleared his throat and began to sing.

" To the Kingdom I came, seeking fortune, but they're making me work 'til I'm dead. The first bananas have it so easy. Mario's putting stars on his bread.

The henchmen and others are hungry, but think what a feast it could be, if I could create, a second-banana state, that put in charge people like ME!

I am the man who arranges the blocks that descend down by me from up above. They go down and I spin them around 'til they fit in the ground like hand in glove. Sometimes it seems that to move them, it's fine and the people will die as the blocks fall. Then I see that I have misjudged it. I should not have nudged it after all. Can I have a long one please? Why must these infernal bombs tease?

I am the man who arranges the blocks that continue to fall from up above. Come, let us fight! Let the henchmen unite! A collective regime of peace and love. I work so quick in arranging the blocks that my brother attempts to suck me dry. But my people shall rise, we will not compromise for we know that the old ways have to die. Long live Weegee, kill the bro. We'll push my power as far as it'll go!

I am the man who arranges the blocks that continue to fall from up above. All the food on your plate for my hypnotized state. A collective regime of peace and love. I have no choice in arranging the blocks, under Dimentio rule, what he'll say goes. The rule of the game is that I'm now the same and my blocks must create unbroken rows. Long live my lord, he loves you. Sing his praise or you'll know what he'll do!

I am the man who arranges the bombs that are made by the men in Type A's hat. They come very late, and the labor I hate but we're working to my lord's secret plan. I am the man who arranges the men that will make all my friends just keep away. Sir Luigi is dead. Mr. L has now led. Let us point all our guns at Master Hand. We shall live forever more. We shall make an energy war!

I am the man who arranges the blocks that are building the doom of every race. Hip Hip Hurray for Dimentio's day. He is sending you to die in Subspace. I work so hard in arranging the blocks and I can't just go home to Daisy in tears. What's the point of it all when you're building a wall and everyone you care for disappears. Pointless work for my doomsday. THis is one game I'm forced to play! I AM THE MAN WHO ARRANGES THE BLOCKS!

But tomorrow, I advise to stay in bed. For the world shall be gone, I'll be just a pawn, and everyone I love is dead. "

**(END SONG IF YOU'RE LISTENING TO IT.)**

Mr. L was sweating. He was growling and punching his stomach as the green left his eyes and turned to blue. A spirit left his body, in the form of a 2D jester-like person. Dimentio continued to blast green energy at Luigi, who fought back. Ness and Skull Kid flipped the Sidesteppers and punched underneath them, causing them to go unstable. They grabbed it and began to throw them at the jester. They went right through him, and he continued to fight Luigi. Luigi ripped off the mask and clothes, wearing nothing but his undershirt and Ghostbusters boxers. He pulled out the Poltergust 5000 and began to attack Dimentio, and caught him in a tornado of power. Dimentio phased through and left through the doors as they turned into adamantium walls, blocking anyone from getting through. Skull Kid sighed and pulled out a heart-shaped mask. Multi-colored, spikes all around it, creepy eyes, straight out of a horror film. He smashed it against the glass. The glass immediately broke.

They jumped on top of the hat. Zombified interviewees like Geno and Pac-Man attacked Link, Quote, Pikachu and Mario. Magnus sliced up Koopa Troopas as above from the ship the other Smashers slammed into the ship. Ness looked at Claus, Lucas, Meta Knight, everyone else, continued fighting from the Falcon Flyer. Saria was held down by several Chozo Spirits as Kamek charged his wand at her heart. Ness and Luigi jumped immediately into battle, but Skull Kid stayed. A single tear crawled down his face as tentacles popped out of the mask. He closed his eyes and whispered something as he rammed it into his face.

"I am Majora."


	13. Intermission B: E3 News!

The room was dark. It lit up to reveal a news-style desk with 9 different people sitting and chatting. They looked at the camera and smiled. They were Mario, Link, Kirby, Samus, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Fox, Bowser and Pit.

Hello-a-there! It's-a me, Mario! And it's been a while since APC posted another chapter, so-a we'd like to share with you some-a news about E3 2013 and how that'll affect the story!" Mario smiled.

Yep, but before we get on to the REAL juicy news, let's talk about some of the big announcements by Nintendo! The first one I'll talk about is Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. It's a new Zelda game starring me, Link! Of course, it's not ME Link, a different hero from a timeline where Ganon reigns supreme, it's very confusing. Anyway, it returns to the classic Zelda style, and Link can now venture up 3D buildings and turn into a drawing! Plus the Light World and Dark World return! Looks like a good year for Zelda. Any announcements for Metroid or Star Fox?" Link grinned as he looked at Fox.

"No, nothing new for us, you cheeky tight-wearing fairy boy." Samus charged her whip pistol when Donkey Kong went between them.

"OOK!" He screamed and Fox immediately leaped to his side.

"Donkey Kong says he's got a new game called Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. It's got Vikings and Multiplayer, and Dixie Kong returns! So that's cool, I guess. And since Yoshi isn't here for a reason we'll explain later, there's also news of a new game for him! Yoshi's NEW Island!" Fox tried to stop the argument.

"How many islands does the dino go through?" Link shined his shield.

"Quiet, you! Anyway, basic Yoshi gameplay, giant eggs, looks like it was colored with crayons and pastels, all good things. We'll get into more games right after this break!" A jingle played as the lights dimmed and a full-out brawl went on. Link's shield cracked and Samus' armor fell apart. Donkey Kong layed electrified on the floor, and Kirby flew around with Pikachu in his mouth. Mario and Fox dueled hand-to-hand until Bowser sat on them both. Pit fired several Light Arrows at Bowser, when suddenly the lights came back on. They all rushed back to their seats, covered in cuts, burns, bruises, spit and their hair standing up on end.

"Welcome a-back! Let's-a talk about Mario's games! We got Mario and Luigi Dream Team, where Luigi-a wins by doing a-nothing and I go into his dreams and stop Wart- uh, I-a mean, Antasma. Sorry, I-a always get those two mixed up. THen there's Mario Kart 8, where there's-a hoverboards! Yeah, that's about it that's-a new for THAT. Super Luigi U has Luigi-a running around with Toads and a Nabbit to save Peach. But my favorite, Super Mario 3D World, has me, Luigi, Toad and-a Peach stopping Bowser, once again."

"Heh, what's next, Super Mario 3D Bros? Super Mario 3D Sunshine? Super Mario 3D Strikers? Super Mario 3D RPG: Legend of the Never-Returning Seven Stars?" Bowser cackled. Mario slugged him right in the jaw, causing the camera to be covered by Pikachu's rosy cheeks to avoid any censorship problems.

"Anyway, I'm now able to become a CAT!" Mario announced optimistcally. The others laughed. Mario frowned and started throwing fire balls. Kirby ate the camera and spit it out just in time for the next reveal.

"OK, let's just get to the big news by skimming the other games. We've got a HD remake of Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Wario's latest mini-game collection Game & Wario, A remastered version of DuckTales coming to Virtual Console, Bayonetta 2, Rayman Legends (FINALLY!), A DC Comics version of Scribblenauts, Pikmin 3, Sonic Lost World, which is comparable to Sonic X-Treme, The Wonderful 101, and Pokemon X/Y. Time to get to the real news!" Pit read through a sheet of games.

"We get to announce it? FINALLY! Us 9 have been announced for the next Super Smash Bros! We've also invited the 3 newest members of the Smash World to come and join us! Here's our first one, the Villager from Animal Crossing!" Link smiled as in entered the young boy came in and caught Bowser in his net. His eyes twinkled as he carried Bowser into the shower room laughing.

"Did we REALLY need to make fun of the emotionless face and smile as he caught Mario? He's not a rapist. GOD." Fox slammed his head into the desk.

"Up next is... The Wii Fit Trainer? How the hell did she get in?" Link re-read the script. "I thought we were just doing a commercial for Wii Fit U!" She entered and threw a yoga ball at Link's head. She then started doing the tree pose as Wii Balance Boards rained down on the Smashers. Mario pulled out Princess Peach's umbrella and finished off Link's script.

"Our final Smasher revealed is-a one of my good friends..." Sonic immediately ran out until Samus and Donkey Kong escorted him out.

"Not yet, Hedgehog..." Samus sighed as the blue creature fought against her grip and tried to get back into the news room.

"MEGA MAN!" Everyone cheered as the Blue Bomber entered and gave everyone a KO due to his sheer awesomeness of getting in that it surprised everyone. At that point, the WIN that Mega Man provided impregnated every female nerd and gave everyone hope. World peace was possible, the moon was blue and wore a Mega Man helmet, Pigma Dengar was flapping his arms flying across the sky, and people started saying, "Y'know what? Let's un-ban Meta Knight from Brawl Tournaments. He's just as powerful as everyone else!". Everything didn't matter except the prophesied son would rise.

* * *

**Yes, MEGA MAN is actually in the final game! A million fanboys (including myself) were laughing maniacally screaming "NO WAY!" and "MOM, GET ME SOME NEW PANTS!" because that's what we all wanted. A match between Mario, Mega Man, Sonic and (hopefully) Pac-Man. Does this mean that CApcom will actually care about the Blue Bomber now? Only time will tell. As for the changes to the story, well, its up to you. I can either continue this as the Smash Interviews, a prequel to SSB4, or completely change the story to being a world where Smashers are constantly trying to stop villains. It could work either way, but just PM me to tell me what you think. I know I've got a lot of followers who are probably going to be mad if I quit this, so it's up to YOU! Choose this story's destiny, and change the outcome of Day 2! Hopefully, Travis Touchdown's chapter will be posted soon and I'll explain why it took so long, and others will. **


	14. Travis Touchdown (Dimentio: Pt 3)

**Author's Note: I'm back! man, this one chapter was in development hell for a while. I've matured, so has my sense of humor, I'm going into high school, life is sweet so far. Family medical problems are basically solved out by now, I got Smash 64 and Melee now, got some new humor influences (thank you Animaniacs, Nostalgia Critic and Game Grumps!) and I'm trying my hand at game design and animation! You can also find me at Smash World Forums now (under the same name) where I chatter with fellow Smashers about SSB4. Speaking about it, what a reveal! Mega Man, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, everything's pretty exciting! Also, just because Sakurai "mentioned" Ridley doesn't mean he's a stage hazard! Man, people over analyze everything. On with the story! **

* * *

Pig Masks guarded the door to the control room as they slept. Dimentio phased right through the door and flew off to the boiler room. On the rafters above, there laid a cardboard box. It balanced on the rafters as it quietly hummed the Pink Panther theme. It fell and it closed as it fell. The Pig Masks inspected it, but instead got a handful of a Nikita. Out of the box dashed Solid Snake, sneaking behind walls looking for his missile launcher. He picked up a Polar Star and examined it.

"Close enough." He coughed as he chewed his tobacco. He spit it out onto a passing Waddle Dee and ran off. He fired it at Goombas and Keese as he threw grenades and cluster bombs onto the celings and support beams. There was a dead Ratatta lying on the floor, with burn marks and a faint blue glow. He noticed a strange magazine on the floor. It was an anime comic, featuring Sailor Moon. "There's only one other guy who could be sneaky yet so obviously here. A certain hitman who's only dream is to kill, read comics, play Call of Duty and watch X-rated films. Touchdown." He grumbled as he spit on another Waddle Dee, only to discover it was a Waddle Doo, burning off parts of his suit with it's beam. He looked around and noticed a figure with a red jacket and ripped jeans slicing up Blue Twirlers and Shy Guys. He held a strange-looking katana, which seemed to be a cross between a lightsaber and a syringe. He laughed as he pushed up his yellow-tinted sunglasses and started to pretend he was Link. He shouted several noises as he performed a Skyward Strike-like slash onto an unsuspecting Gordo, slicing it in half. Two viruses looked at the formerly invincible Gordo and ran, only to be blasted with light from the beam katana. The figure laughed and combed his black hair as he turned around and noticed Snake. An exclamation mark grew over his head and made a sound.

"That's my gimmick, kid." Snake spit out a ring of smoke into the figure's face.

"Hey, I'm not a kid, m'kay? I'm a 27-year old assassin, bub. The names Touchdown. Travis Touchdown. And I've killed more men than your little organization has ever done."

"It's scum like you that make me sick." Snake coughed up a lung as Touchdown inspected the cardboard box next to him.

"I've got reason to believe you're here for the same reason, amigo? You've been sent by your superiors to deal with all of the villainous mojo goin' on 'round here? " He charged up his beam katana and watched it light up.

"Actually, I'm not here for any reason besides the Smashers."

"What's that? Another U.S. Army group that'll attempt to nuke us all?

"No. It's a team of heroes and adventurers like Mario, Link, Samus, Kirby, those guys. Y'know, the heroes from your video games?"

"Holy shit! You're kidding. I thought that I was just seeing things when I slashed up those goonies. You don't know what's in those pills..."

"Shut up, Neo. Now, I hate this idea with every fiber in my being, but in order to get to the main control room, we'll need to work together."

"Suh-weet! Here's the plan: You go destroy the boiler room so that the engine of the ship crashes, and I'll go find Samus, Peach and Zelda in order to prove your theory."

"First, you're staying with me, slick. And second, it's not a theory. There's really a bunch of video-game characters being turned into mindless possessed minions of a mystery man."

"Ugh... fine. If we go destroy the boiler room, which shouldn't be highly guarded, we can cause the ship to lose steam. "

"Causing the place to crash down! It's a good plan, but it's missing something..." Snake rubbed his chin. A lightbulb came over his head as he immediately pulled a cardboard box over the two.

"It's not roomy in this box, y'know... If you're trying to get close, you should know I don't go that way..."

"Shut up, Travis. Otacon, Colonel, Mei Ling, answer. We need to assemble the team. Search for likely team members across the entire area." Snake tried to open up a codec. It didn't work. He sighed when suddenly a figure entered. It was Gray Fox. He continued slicing up everything in front of him. Behind him was Super Meat Boy and Steve, a Minecraft person. They walked up to the cardboard box and Steve mined it with a Diamond Pickaxe. The two heroes got up and they joined the others. The 5 sneaked through the ducts and landed right in front of the employee lounge, the only way to get through to the boiler room without disturbing Dimentio.

"You said it wasn't guarded!" Gray Fox pointed a blade at Travis, who dropped his beam katana.

"Whoah, buddy! Since when do you trust mysterious assassins?"

"I AM a mysterious assassin."

"Touche."

"SHHHH! I hear a growling noise..." Snake motioned for them to hide behind a box of Rare Candy. A dark figure popped out and charged at them. The heroes screamed. The figure unmasked to reveal a bear wearing a monocle and a tux. He smiled like a trollface and plopped himself in front of the door. They all scratched their heads as he coughed and began to speak.

"Hello, my dear boys! I am Moneybags, an entrepeneur and fellow Freedom Fighter for your cause! However, I'm afraid I can't let you through because I rightfully purchased the lounge several days ago... But for a small fee of, let's say, 100 gems, I can let you enjoy yourselves by giving each of you a security pass. How's about a deal?"

"100 Gems? We don't have gems!"

"Oh, I'll take anything as long as it's worth the exchange rate. Rupees, Bells, Coins, Rings, XP Points, Emeralds, whatever you feel is right!" He grinned as they searched their pockets.

"I can't believe I'm paying out my ass for some bear so we can fight the enemy!" Travis reached through a special wallet with "Stripper Money" written in Sharpie on it. "All I've got is dollar bills. Anybody got change?" Eventually, they all paid up and he gave them their keys. The door opened and there was yet another door. They were shocked but immediately looked back at Moneybags.

"Oh, I forgot to mention THAT door, didn't I? It takes a special key to unlock, but it only allows one person to go through per key! Tee hee! Luckily, I have 5 keys in my jacket pocket, but they're rare. Good for you, my small fee has a discount today on them! Today they're only 500 gems.." They groaned at the sound of it, "...each." He laughed and the heroes looked at eachother. Snake pulled out a bag with a dollar sign on it and gave it to Moneybags, and the others followed. He rejoiced, put it in his pocket and gave them each the 5 keys. Steve pulled out blocks of TNT and trapped Moneybags in them. He shouted as they left and entered the lounge.

Pig Masks, Koopa Troopas, Gorons and Fighting Wire Frames filled the room. In the corner was K.K. Slider on a stage performing Toatoka's Song as the minions drank Chateau Romani and ate Koopasta. They all looked up as the heroes entered. The villains dropped their jars and plates and immediately rushed to the heroes. Snake got on his Cypher and continued to shoot grenades at the villains. Travis sliced up the goonies with his beam katana, with Gray Fox behind him slicing up anything within his grasp. Super Meat Boy slid up the walls and floor, leaving behind a trail of raw gravy. He continued to bounce off the faces of the Koopa Troopas, sending shells flying in every direction. Steve hacked up a bunch of Fighting Alloys with his diamond sword. Suddenly, everyone stopped as K.K. Slider immediately yelled "I will now take requests!". The entire group in unison replied "Go K.K. Rider!" and he played as they fought.

"Now, Steve!" Travis yelled as Steve ran up to the stage and pulled a lever. The curtains opened to reveal lines of TNT and Note Blocks. They immediately played in tune with K.K. Slider and when the song stopped, the Note Blocks would send a redstone signal that activated any TNT on the ship. They rushed to the Boiler Room as Super Meat Boy gunked up the gears and the tanks exploded. People started evacuating as a timer started counting. Snake grabbed Super Meat Boy and Gray Fox onto his Cypher and Steve placed a Command Block that would teleport him to safety. Travis watched as the Command Block immediately began to implode and Steve teleported away, but the world was being sucked into an alternate dimension. K.K. Slider and some goons were trapped. Travis sighed, "Looks like Travis has to be the good guy..." and ran into the room. Against the force of the Command Block, he sliced a hole in the ground and ripped Blue Shells off the walls. He equipped everybody with one as they flew down in a blue streak and he was left with nowhere to go.

"Well, time to think over my life. I kicked ass, I'm not a virgin, I got to smush Goombas in real life, I've done well. Maybe I won't go to hell after all. I saved those innocent lives, I've done good. I've lied, cheated and stolen, and of course had sex multiple times, but I did a good deed. It's time to let them know my legacy. LEEEERRRRROYYYYYYYY..." he chanted as he fell into the Command Block, "JJJJEENNNNKKKINNNNSS!" and with that an explosion happened, but immediately imploded into nothingness. The survivors watched as Steve popped up next to them.

"Do... do you think Touchdown made it?" Solid Snake looked at the charred Playboy magazine in his hand.

"The Command Block is dangerous. The redstone signal must have overpowered it and made a pocket dimension. Whatever's still alive is probably burnt to a crisp. Except Moneybags. Somehow he saved the bear. But not himself." Steve looked down and placed a Minecart. And with that, he rode off. Super Meat Boy slid away in the other direction, and Gray Fox stood next to Snake.

"Y'know, he probably made it. Knowing Travis, he's probably wherever the cheapest hookers are, am I right?" Gray Fox elbowed Snake.

"I actually kind of grew on the kid. He was rude as hell, but he reminded me of myself when I was a kid. Thought I was under my own rules then."

"You still are, Snake. You still are."

"Well, Type A is gone, but Dimentio escaped. What do we do now?"

"We assemble everyone." Samus walked up in her armor with every other Smasher behind her ready to fight. Porky, Claus, Ghirahim, Kamek, Pac-Man, Toad, everybody was there and even some new faces, like Dixie Kong, Daisy, Sora, Cloud, King K. Rool and Ryu. Snake and Gray Fox smiled as they walked up to them when suddenly, a figure went between them. It was Skull Kid, wearing Majora's Mask.

"Nobody will escape my wrath. Including Dimentio. But my top priority at the moment is all of YOU." he cackled and they primed for battle.

* * *

**What is Majora's plan? Did Travis make it? How could I make a chapter with so many indie references without talking about Fez? All this and more coming in the next episode of SSB4 Interviews! And tune in afterwards for the series finale in Super Smash Bros: Dimentio! **

**Don't worry, I plan on coming back with some new fanfics! One about a forgotten band of Nintendo heroes is in the list, although that might become a comic, there's also some files titled "The First Smash" so I'll let you think on that. Also, the Blue Bomber may be receiving some love very soon... I also recommend looking for a Kingdom Hearts/Phineas and Ferb crossover by LuckyRabbit1927 I believe... it's my old account that I can't get into anymore. APC99 Out! PEACE! **


End file.
